Deep Water
by 5 Years Passed
Summary: Brogan is a high school swimmer. Normal right? Wrong. She can kick ass almost as hard as Yusuke and just so happens to be a reicarnation of an ancient water demon which stirs interesting memories for Kurama and trouble for poor Brogan.
1. Swim Meet

**WOOH I'm going to have fun with this one. I L-O-V-E Yu Yu Hakusho. I put plenty of Author's Notes for you if you're not sure what I'm talking about or to help you get a better idea or picture of what's going on. Please read and review and I'll love you forever!**

**I'm gonna put this here for you so you don't get confused:** "Talking" _-Thinking-_ **(Author's Notes) Enjoy!**

* * *

The smell of chlorine filled the gigantic pool/gym like room as echoes of teens gossiping and goofing off bounced off the walls. Brogan got ready to step up onto the block as she looked to her right to find out who she was racing. The boy was trying to jump up and down to psych himself up for the race as he put on his orange cap. He was tall and well fit, not much muscle on his arms. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. -_Great, it's that stupid Cordell boy!- _She looked to her left. -_Dunno him… good.-_ She cracked a tiny smile and from what Brogan saw, he was a tall, fit man not lacking muscle in any area. He had emerald green eyes and a red cap on. It was the third heat of event number 17, the 50 yard backstroke for men's division. **(Authors Note: Events are the races like this a 50 yr. free and the heat is which race they're in, there is usually 6 or 8 lanes for the pool and there are always more than 8 swimmers per event so heats divide the swimmers equally. Women are always even, men are always odd for events. There are usually around 25 events per meet.)**

Cordell leaned over to Brogan and offered a hand shake, "Hey, good luck. You'll need it."

Brogan lazily shook his hand for .2 seconds then rolled her eyes. She looked at the race that was finishing before them. "You'll need it more."

The stop watchers get ready for the next race as the referee raises his hands. "Please step up…"

The eight racers eagerly jump into the water seeing as in backstroke you take off the wall and not on the block. Many begin to laugh when they see Brogan in the fourth lane. She adjusted her cap as her heart started to ache with anticipation. _-Ok, ok, ok, ok…_- She took in a deep breath knowing full well she could beat the Cordell boy if she really wanted to. And she REALLY wanted to. She looked back to the other boy who glanced at her then adjusted his feet on the wall and looked back to her a bit shocked.

"Don't pay attention to me! You're about to race!" Brogan spat at him. She didn't care if people were looking strangely at her but she wanted this race to be completely fair. Gossip filled the air about Brogan in the men's division.

"Oops, I meant get in. Swimmers, get ready…" the referee continued.

They all grab the edge of the pool and hover half out of the water ready to arch their backs.

"Take your mark…"

BEEP!

All eight swimmers burst back from the wall and do what looks like a back dive into the water as they all start kicking like dolphins as fast as they can 'till they hit the surface and start throwing their arms back and kicking free on their backs. Brogan was pretty lame at the push off but she was definitely better than all of them at the dolphin kick at the beginning. When she hit the surface she changed to the actual stroke like the boys did. Cordell, the boy with green eyes, and herself were all tied for first place as they all turned on their last stroke for a flip and headed back for the finish. **(Author's Note: For those of you who know nothing about swimming, the pools are 25 yards long. In freestyle and backstroke you are allowed to flip when you get to the other end of the pool and head back making 50 yards. In professional teams like schools and the Olympics, 50 yards is the least you can do making an all out sprint, or using all the energy you have. So keep that in mind.)**

-_Fuck I hate that coach! How did she get me into this?!-_ was all Brogan could think about. At least until she heard Cassidy cheering her on back at the blocks. She decided she wasn't the least bit tired and pushed even harder to go faster. She had something to prove to everyone and herself. Before she could think of anything else she felt her hand hit the edge of he pool and looked up. "Hi."

Cassity giggled with extreme excitement. "Hi!" She had darker skin with soft, dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was quit a bit shorter than Brogan and wore contacts that gave her amazingly peircing hazel eyes.

Brogan relaxed and looked around. She saw both the Cordell boy and the other boy breathing hard along with her. -_DAMMIT!_- She looked at the score board and her eyes shrank with shock. "Holy…"

"YAY!!! You beat all the boys! You're the best!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Cordell was too shocked to say anything and got out of the pool. Brogan followed Cordell's example. Cassidy gave Brogan a welcoming, warm hug which nearly caused the two to fall back into the pool. "You're so amazing!"

"Aha! That's what you get for underestimating your team, Coach Edwards!" The assistant coach squeals. "I'm so proud!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Edwards waved off. She was too pissed to think. "It just doesn't make sense!" She folded her arms watching Brogan and Cassidy.

The boy took off his red cap to reveal awesome long, curly **(Author's Note: YES IT IS CURLY IT ONLY MAKES SENSE!)** red hair. He went over to Brogan and Cassidy who had migrated away from the blocks and lines of students waiting for their races. "Nice job." He gave an awesome warm smile and proffered his hand for a hand shake.

Brogan smiled back, "Thanks," and took up the offer of a decent hand shake. "Which school are you from?" Cassidy had her arm around Brogan's waist just as Brogan had her arm around Cassidy's.

He still had a warm smile on his face as Cordell came up and wrapped his arm around the boy's neck before he could answer Brogan's question. "Hey, sophomores! Wuzzup?!"

Brogan rolled her eyes at him again, "Hi, Joshie! Guess all the luck in the world couldn't help you." She gave a satisfied grin to him.

Josh Cordell went completely pale as he let go of the red haired boy. He pointed his finger in Brogan's face. "Listen, you! You better watch it! 'Cause next time you'll be in deep shit!" He stormed off with some blonde chick that had been following him around.

Cassidy cracked up laughing with Brogan as she handed a towel to her. "Thanks, Cassy." Brogan took the towel and dried off her arms. "Hey… where'd that boy go?" -_Why did he come over here anyways?-_

"Huh… I don't know…" Cassidy replied.

The assistant coach cleared her throat as she made a gesture with her hand. "Fine, fine." Coach Edwards handed over a twenty dollar bill. "Happy?"

"Yes!"

Edwards grunted. "How could she beat our fastest swimmer?! I mean come on! He should have won hands down! And the fact that she was first over seven boys! It's impossible! She's always too laid back in the morning practices!"

Brogan and Cassidy walked up to the coaches just in time to hear coach Edward's rant. "Hey coach Edwards? How much money did you lose?"

"Coach Stephan." Edwards motioned to her and she walked off. As soon as coach Edwards was far, far away, coach Stephan, Cassidy, and Brogan busted out laughing and the assistant coach congratulated Brogan.

When the swim meet was over everyone from the Longford High School swim team filed into the bus that was to drive them back to school. Cassidy sat near the front, waiting for Brogan to get on. Brogan always took the last race which was a 50 yard freestyle for fun and everyone else thought, 'till tonight, it was the only one she was good in. She was one of the last people to get on but when she did she slid into the seat next to Cassidy who was looking out the window with her iPod turned up real loud. Brogan quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Cassidy jumped then turned down her music. "Dude! You scared me!" Brogan laughed. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry." Brogan stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face.

Cassidy made a pouting face, "That's all I get? One stupid peck?"

"Hey! A very well planned out, stupid peck!"

The coaches got on the bus and they were off. Coach Edwards, much to her dislike, stood up after a while to announce the winners of all the races, new high scores, and how they placed against the other schools that were there. "…And the girls won second over all." She paused. "As you all heard, we placed our young sophomore, Brogan Thompson into a men's division 50 yard backstroke… and… she won first place in her heat." The bus erupted with cheering as Brogan turned a bright red. She didn't like to be the center of attention. She didn't like to be noticed by her peers at all. "So," Edwards continued after the cheers quieted. "As you know, Coach Stephan and I like to bet on a lot of things… and I will be treating you all to ice cream." The bus eroded again with cheering as a couple of guys patted Brogan on the back and another guy swung his arm around her shoulder in thanks.

Brogan leaned towards Cassidy, "Kill me…" Cassidy giggled and shooed the boys away. "I said KILL me not SAVE me."

"But I like you alive, not dead!" Cassidy replied. Brogan couldn't help but smile, she did like feeling important though.

"Yes! Yes! We're all happy and I'm broke!" The coach quieted them again as the bus came to a stop in front of an ice cream store not more than a mile away from the school they just swam at. Cassidy had handed a brush to Brogan so Brogan could untangle her way, long deep red hair. It was almost to her waist and she was very proud of her hair.

"Everyone order something under five dollars please!" Coach Edwards shouted as she got off the bus with some spoiled blonde female swimmers.

"Wonderful…" Brogan spat sarcastically as she handed the brush back to Cassidy. "I hate that woman…" She got up and took a step back offering Cassidy to go first. They always seem to be the last two off the bus even though they sit near the front.

Cassidy giggled and mock curtsied as Brogan mock bowed and the two got off the bus. Tom and David picked up Brogan right as her feet hit the pavement and put her on their shoulders and started singing, "For she's a jolly good fella!" over and over.

Brogan was about to throw up from embarrassment as she tried to hit them, "Oh my god, you guys!!! Put me the fuck down!"

Cassidy giggled and shouted up to her, "You should be enjoying this!"

Brogan growled and kept hitting Tom and David. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!"

There were three guys hanging out at a table outside the shop watching the scene Brogan and her boys had started. One of them was wearing jeans and a light yellow shirt; he was cracking up over the scene along with another man who was wearing a blue jumpsuit. The third looked a bit tired and annoyed, he was completely ignoring everything, like he was waiting for something more important and he didn't want to miss it.

"Oh man! That must suck!" The first boy laughed. He had slicked back black hair.

"Yeah! They must be from that swim meet Kurama went to. Guess she did something awesome." The guy in blue replied, he had curly orange hair.

"She's a fool. She's being praised and she's telling them to stop." The third boy blurted carelessly. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with black, baggy pants held up by three white belts. He had spiky black hair with a weird white spiky layer of white.

"Oh lighten up, Hiei! It's embarrassing to her!" The first boy said.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply.

"Hey Urameshi, you gonna finish that ice cream?" The blue boy asked the first.

"Jesus, Kuwabara! How much can you eat?! I mean Kurama's not even here yet and you're pigging out!"

"It's ok, I didn't think he'd want to go get ice cream by himself anyways and I was going to get more with him so he didn't feel too left out." Kuwabara replied thoughtfully.

"Hn. Do you really think Kurama would be uncomfortable getting a small ice cream. He probably doesn't even want one." Hiei threw at Kuwabara.

"Hey shrimp! It's called being kind! Ever heard of it?!" Kuwabara threw back.

"You're pathetic at it."

"What'd you just say?!"

"You heard me."

"Why I oughta!"

"Well, seems I've come at an interesting time." The red haired boy from the race Brogan swam in walked up to them.

"Oh hey Kurama, are you going to go get some ice cream cause I'll come with you if you are." Kuwabara said smiling and waving at him.

Kurama just smiled and looked over at the scene of Brogan punching David hard enough for him to lose his grip and her jump down to the ground and run. "Sure. Let's go get some ice cream."

Kuwabara laughed, "I told you, Hiei!"

"Hn."

Urameshi was off laughing about something, he's not important enough.

Back with Brogan and the boys, Cassidy was giggling and running with Brogan. They got inside and got in line with the people who were too ashamed about things they said behind Brogan's back or just didn't care. One girl actually snickered as Brogan and Cassidy walked in. Tom, David and the other guys that were singing got into line as well.

* * *

**So I hope you like it and I'll update soon! Please review!**


	2. Ice Cream Shop

**Rhea: "Oops... I forgot the disclaimer..."**

**Kaira: o.o "WELL DO IT!!!"**

**Rhea: "RIGHT! I DO NOT own Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, or Koenma! So don't sue..." XD**

**Kaira: "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"**

**Rhea: crying "But I WANT to own Kurama..."**

**Kaira and Freddy: Sweatdrop**

* * *

Back with Brogan and the boys, Cassidy was giggling and running with Brogan. They got inside and got in line with the people who were too ashamed about things they said behind Brogan's back or just didn't care. One girl actually snickered as Brogan and Cassidy walked in. Tom, David and the other guys that were singing got into line as well. 

"So you two goin' to a motel tonight?" One of the girls in front of Brogan and Cassidy asked them.

"Why would we go to a motel?" Cassidy asked blankly.

"Well, your girlfriend worked hard to embarrass herself today. Wouldn't you want to reward her?" One of the girl's friends answered.

Brogan was glaring at them, "Just ignore them, Cassidy. It's not worth wasting our breath on."

Cassidy sighed, "Can't we just take them out back and deal with them your way?"

Kurama and Kuwabara walked into the shop and got in line quietly.

"God, I wish. But it'd be too easy, I prefer an actual challenge." Brogan replied to Cassidy, still glaring coldly at the girls in front of them.

"Umm…" The second girl got scared, "M-maybe… we… should talk to them later…"

"Y-yeah…" the first girl was caught in Brogan's glare.

Kurama blinked as he sensed the tension further in the line. "So, Kuwabara. Have you been studying for your finals?"

"You bet! I'm gonna score the big one!" Kuwabara grinned, pleased with himself.

"That's good." Kurama caught a glimpse of the pissed-off Brogan and Cassidy ahead in the line. -_I wonder what's going on. It looks like the whole team from Longford High is here.-_

"Hey! What's with the hold up!" Kuwabara shouted to the beginning of the line as Kurama sweatdropped.

"Turn around, pig. They want your order." Brogan said lazily still glaring at them.

-_Wow… Brogan really does hate the people at our school… She's scary when someone taunts her…-_ Thought the cautious Cassidy.

The girls snapped away from Brogan's fix on them and shakily ordered their ice cream and scurried away as a woman behind the counter handed them their orders.

Brogan stifled a laugh and offered for Cassidy to order.

"I'll have a vanilla cone dipped in hot chocolate, please." Cassidy said sweetly. Brogan stepped out of line and waited for Cassidy to get her order. "You don't want one, Brogan?"

"Nah. I'm too tired to be hungry." Brogan replied as she started walking to the door.

"Hey, Kurama! Earth to Kurama!" Kuwabara waved his hand in front of Kurama's face.

"Huh?" Kurama snapped out of his fix on Brogan and Cassidy. "Yes, Kuwabara, what is it?"

"Dude, you were spacin' over a chick! Do you even know her?!" Kuwabara asked almost shouting as Brogan gave a quick glance at Kurama as she walked by them.

Kurama's eyes followed hers 'till she was out of his eye sight. "Well, I… I raced her today."

"Raced a girl?! You let her win, right?!"

"Well, I actually went all out but she still beat me." They moved up in the line.

"Whoa! Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"Holy crap! And I thought you were gonna win all your races! She must be somethin'!" Kuwabara looked back at Brogan as she held the door open for Cassidy.

"Yes, she's quite a character…" Kurama listened in on the boys in front of them talking about Brogan and some of the other girls on the team.

"Dude! Brogan beat Cordell?! Is he ill or somethin'?!"

"No! He said he felt bad so he let her win."

"No way man! I saw the look on his face! Total defeat, man!"

"Ha ha! Brogan must have some good legs!"

Kuwabara twitched as he heard the conversation in front of them go from compliments to perverted guy talk.

"You ok, Brogan?" Cassidy asked as they sat down at a table near Yusuke's.

"Yeah, I'm used to bitches like them." Brogan replied as she found some napkins and wiped down the dirty table.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Studying…"

"But tomorrow's Saturday!"

"And? If I don't pass, I'll get held back! I can't go through that! I'll kill myself."

Cassidy gave a light laugh as Tom and David sat down on the other side of the table, "Hey."

"So, Brogan. WE saw you talking to that one guy! You aren't leavin' Cassidy are you?" Tom asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Brogan asked, "I don't cheat, and definitely wouldn't give up someone as awesome as Cassidy for some random guy with a decent body."

"Ouch. Poor guy." Tom said.

"What?!" Brogan asked a bit annoyed.

"Cause we saw him back in the shop and he was lookin' at you." David said.

Cassidy looked up at Brogan, "Hey you guys, today isn't the day you want to piss Brogan off. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. So what did that blondie say to you?" Tom asked, ignoring Cassidy.

"Nothing remotely of importance." Brogan answered.

"Ooh, sounds like she hit a nerve." David egged her on.

"Yeah, and you're twisting it." Brogan added with obvious blood on her mind.

"So, wutcha girls doin' tomorrow?" the perverted Tom asked.

"None of your fucked-up business," Cassidy shot back.

Kurama and Kuwabara came out and sat down with Yusuke and Hiei. Kuwabara had gotten three scoops of chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles while Kurama had gotten a small cup of vanilla. "Hey, Kurama! How'd the game go?" Yusuke asked stupidly.

"It's a meet, Yusuke. And it was fine." Kurama said calmly as he sat next to Hiei.

"Hey now, don't forget to add that you got whipped by a girl." Kuwabara added as he sad down next to Kurama.

Yusuke burst out laughing, "Is that true?! You got beat by a girl?!"

Hiei gave a slightly shocked look at Kurama, "Just how careless have you gotten, fox."

"Dude! Please tell me you LET her win." Yusuke swallowed some more laughter.

Brogan twitched and glanced at Kurama. Kurama felt her eyes glaring at him, waiting to hear his reply. "No, Yusuke. I tried my hardest."

"Oh man! That's got to be embarrassing!" Yusuke replied, letting out a few more laughs.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking, Urameshi! Keiko can kick your ass any day!" Kuwabara defended Kurama.

"Yeah but I know her!" Yusuke retaliated.

"Hn. Kurama. Tell me this is some retarded joke." Hiei said bluntly.

By this time Brogan had a vein pulsing in her forehead and out of no where shouted, "Boys are such jerks! I swear! If women could reproduce themselves, I'd do us all a favor and wipe out their stupefied sub-species!"

"E-heh…" Cassidy sweatdropped. "Now, now Brogan. It's ok… we already know Tom and David need serious help."

"I'm not talking about JUST them!" Brogan shout again. "I'm talking about the ASSHOLES with the red head!"

"Hey! Who you callin' an asshole?!" Kuwabara jumped up.

Brogan twitched, "Who else? The ape that just jumped up."

"Brogan! Don't start a fight!" Cassidy held Brogan down before she could stand up. "Come on, he's a guy. He isn't worth it."

"Hn. You're right. He couldn't even land a punch." Brogan teased as she looked up and down the blue oaf.

"Hey! Just 'cause I'm a guy don't mean I can't hit you! I just wouldn't cause you're a girl!" Kuwabara nagged.

"Ha. He can't even speak proper English!" Brogan stood up anyways. "And you wouldn't fight me because you don't want to be beaten up by a GIRL!"

"Hn. She has a point, maybe THAT'S why you don't fight girls, Kuwabara." Hiei chimed in.

"Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara barked at Hiei and turned back to Brogan, "No! I wouldn't hit you because it goes against my honor code!"

"Ha! An oaf like you with an 'honor code'! Don't make me laugh!" Brogan's words strike.

Kurama stood up slowly, "Now, now. There's no need to fight. I must admit men do have egos about being better than women, but there's no need to fight over such a small flaw in the male sub-species." Kurama smiled weakly at Brogan.

Brogan just glared at him for a while, "A flaw indeed." She threw away the napkins she had used to clean off the table and started walking towards the street.

Cassidy's eyes widened and stood up pointing at Kurama and his friends, "Now look what you've done! You've really pissed her off, oaf!" Cassidy ran after Brogan. "Brogan! Brogan, wait! Where are you going?!"

"The people here are ridiculous! I'm going home!" Brogan shouted as she reached the sidewalk and searched for a bus stop sign.

"Home?" Cassidy stopped in her tracks. _-I've never heard Brogan say that word before…-_ "Wait! Where's 'home'?" she started running after Brogan again.

"On the other side of the fucking globe! It's a nice, humid place called Sanford, Florida!" Brogan shouted as she spotted a bus sign and started walking towards it.

"F…Florida? But…" Cassidy choked, "What… what about me?"

Brogan froze, a sudden shudder of guilt filling her every bone, "Oh Cassidy! I'm sorry!" She ran back to Cassidy and engulfed her with a hug. "Anywhere's home, as long as you're there…"

Yusuke twitched, "Um… Kurama. You have really strange friends…"

Kurama sighed and sat back down staring at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "No kidding."

"Well jeez, she didn't have to go and blame all her problems on guys just cause she can't find us attractive!" Kuwabara snarled and sat back down next to Yusuke.

"Hn. Women are so annoying when they think they can match up to men." Hiei huffed.

"I hear you there, bro!" Tom shouted with a grin to Hiei and the other guys as they went and sat in between Yusuke and Hiei. "You're rather short."

"So will be your life if you don't shut that hole you call a mouth." Hiei snapped angrily.

"Hiei. Please." Kurama got up. He couldn't stand the stupidity surrounding him any longer.

"Where are you going, Kurama? We're supposed to meet Botan here in half an hour." Yusuke said blankly, looking up at Kurama.

"I… left something at the school. I'll be back soon." He started walking but stopped abruptly when he heard a feminine scream.

Cassidy shrieked as Brogan was knocked off her feet by something rather large and dark.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei joined Kurama on the ground. "What the hell?!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama gasped as he saw the outline of a giant, muscular demon charging at the outline of what could have been Brogan. "Look!"

"What the-?!" Kuwabara started.

"Let's go!" Yusuke burst into a sprint towards the three figures.

"What the fuck?!" Brogan got back on her feet staring wide eyed at the figure before her. The demon was as tall as two stories with hunched shoulders and arms that dragged against the ground. He was a miserable grayish-red with white hair half down his back. He had three rows of huge, sharp teeth and drool all over his face. A drop of this drool hit the ground not even a feet away from Brogan's foot and started melting the grass giving off a bad odor. "Uhg! Disgusting!" Brogan shivered as she backed up, away form the new hole in the ground.

The demon swung his massive arm at Brogan as Cassidy screamed again.

"Shut up, Cassidy!" She just dodged the massive claws that came at her. "What kind of sick joke is this anyways?!"

Cassidy took a few steps back wanting to help but knew she'd just be in the way. She tripped as she walked back and fell on her ass.

The demon growled at Brogan and raised her arm and threw it down at her. "AHH!!" Brogan tried to get out of the way but couldn't make it. She had the monster's claw going right through her torso.

Cassidy nearly passed out from shock as she saw four figures dash past her. "Spirit Gun!" Was all she heard before she was a bright, blue light come from an outline of Yusuke and sent the demon flying.

Kurama ran over to the choking Brogan who rolled over to her side, coughing up some blood. "A fatal wound. This isn't good…" Kurama examined the bleeding torso.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Brogan barked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to Brogan. "Is she ok?!"

"No, Yusuke. She's severely wounded." Kurama replied.

"Oh my!" A new voice chimed.

"Botan! Some random demon just attacked a human!" Yusuke greeted. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Hmm… Hey! I know her! Koenma's been making me follow her around for the past couple of days!" Botan made her oar disappear as she bent down next to her. "We should get her somewhere safe befo-…" Brogan blacked out from the loss of blood.

* * *

**Freddy: "Hello everybody, Please review for Rhea's sake, it's what keeps her alive... literally..." sighs "I hate my job..."**


	3. History Lesson

**Rhea: "Hello! I just LOVE writting this fanfic! Yu Yu Hakusho is pretty much my life!"**

**Freddy: "Literally..."**

**Rhea: "You shut up! You live in my head!"**

**Freddy: "'Cause you make me!"**

**Rhea: cries "Freddy doesn't like me..."**

**Kaira: "There, there... it's ok. He didn't mean it. Since you made her cry, YOU get to do the disclaimer Freddy!"**

**Freddy: "But!"**

**Kaira: "DO IT!"**

**Freddy: cowers behind Kurama "Well.. Rhea only owns Brogan and Cassidy... so don't sue... Togahashi owns everyone else and no one cares about the smily demon thing..."**

**Rhea: makes a magical recovery "TIME FOR STORY!!!"**

* * *

Brogan moaned in pain and rolled over and off a bed. "What the-?!" 

Cassidy and Kurama ran into the room and in unison asked, "Are you ok?!"

Brogan sat completely still for a second, face into the carpet, "Peachy…" She rolled on her back to realize the only thing covering her was a huge, tightly wrapped bandage covering from her hips above her pants, to just below where the valley of her cleavage ended. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Her eyes widened in horror thinking of who could have done that.

"Told you she'd freak." Cassidy snickered to Kurama as she walked over to Brogan and helped her back up onto the bed. Brogan sat on the edge of the bed hunching. She looked around the room and realized it wasn't familiar.

"Where the fuck am I? I feel like I'm in a sad excuse for a decorated hospital room." Brogan said bluntly.

Kurama scratched the back of his head, "Sorry."

"Kurama wanted to make sure you were going to be ok." Cassidy said trying to change the subject.

Brogan's eyes widened, "He… didn't…"

Cassidy giggled, "No. Botan did."

"What the fuck is Button?!" Brogan asked as Botan walked into the room with some more bandages.

"Hey! It's Botan!" Botan said defensively.

Brogan twitched. "Hello, Button." She stood up and offered a hand shake, "Thank you for bandaging me up but I really have to go study and shit so see ya later." Brogan attempted to walk out of the room but Kurama grabbed her shoulders.

"Brogan! Don't you want to know why you were randomly attacked last night?!" Cassidy asked, a bit worried she had some sort of amnesia.

"Erm… attacked?" Brogan laughed nervously. -_Dammit! Wake up! Any time now… dammit.- _She sighed and sat back down next to Cassidy on the edge of the bed. "Well I would like to know why there's a gaping hole in my stomach…"

"You mean you don't remember?!" Botan blurted out.

"Hmm… No. I think I was on some sort of high; I thought it was a giant monster!" Brogan laughed. Cassidy sweatdropped.

"Umm… that IS what happened, Brogan." Botan said a bit worried for her sanity as well.

Brogan just stared at her for a second, "Maybe I'm still high… you look like you have blue hair…"

Cassidy giggled as Kurama sighed, "Brogan, do you consider yourself 'hard-headed'?"

Brogan stared at him for a while now, "Yeah, probably. Why?"

"Hmm… Bingo!" Botan snapped her fingers and ran out of the room. As Brogan twitched at her some more. Kurama sighed and pulled the chair out from his desk and sat on it backwards, leaning his arms on the back. Brogan gasped as she realized that the only thing that was covering her was the bandages again and pulled the sheet around her shoulders. Botan came running back, dragging Yusuke with her.

"Hey! Botan! What's the big idea?!" Yusuke shouted as he nearly stubbed his toe on the edge of the door.

"Yusuke! What's the best way to tell a young, hard-headed girl that she is the reincarnation of an awesome, ancient water demon and now all sorts of demons are after her power?" Botan asked bluntly. Brogan began twitching again as Kurama held down a laugh. Cassidy burst out laughing with Yusuke.

"Um, Botan. I think you just did." Yusuke said between laughs.

Botan blinked, "Oh yeah…" She scratched the back of her head laughing.

"You're talking about Cassidy, right?" Brogan asked stupidly.

Botan looked at Brogan like she really was on drugs, "No, silly. We're talking about you!"

"Hey! Who said you guys could get high without me!" Brogan asked, mainly looking at Cassidy.

"We aren't high, Brogan." Kurama replied.

Brogan twitched again, "Oh, I see. That was a good one! You had me going there for a moment!"

"It's not a joke either, I'm afraid." a new, high-pitched voice added. "I figured you wouldn't believe them." Koenma, in his teenage form, came into the doorway. "Yo."

"Ok… someone has major explaining to do 'cause I'm obviously lost." Brogan blinked.

"Brogan, you're the reincarnation of a very powerful demon. How hard it that to understand?" Cassidy asked.

"Let's see… the reincarnation part, the power part, oh, and the demon part." Brogan said counting with her fingers.

"Can I go now?" Yusuke asked a bit tired and annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Go already." Botan said, the mood effecting Botan a little as well.

"Well where should I start?" Koenma asked as he filled in Yusuke's spot.

"How about where my fucking shirt went!" Brogan spat, pissed and confused.

"I have an idea." Botan stepped in, "I'll explain everything while I fix your bandages."

Brogan twitched, "Does it have to be you?"

Cassidy gasped and slapped Brogan's hand, "Be nice!"

"Bite me." Brogan replied.

"Sorry, she's cranky first thing in the morning." Cassidy apologized for Brogan.

Kurama stood up, "Botan, that sounds like a decent idea. We'll just get out now." Kurama shooed Koenma out of his room and closed the door behind himself.

"Ok! Let's see." Botan chimed as she started messing with the new bandages. "We'll start from the beginning. You are the reincarnation of an extremely powerful water demon named Mizu. Others call her Atsui Mizu."

"Deep water? That's creative." Brogan added sarcastically.

"Yes, well, that's what she was known as." Botan replied.

"Why's that?" Cassidy asked.

"Because if you looked into her eyes, you found yourself at the bottom of the deepest sea." Botan sighed. "They must have been beautiful."

"Hi. Right here." Brogan waved her hand in front of Botan's dreamy face. "Just keep going."

"Oh, right!" Botan started to undo the bandages that were starting to get bloody. "When she was about twenty, she disappeared for about 130 years. When she did show up again, she became almost as powerful as present day Yomi or Mukuro."

"Who?" Brogan asked waving off Botan and took off the bandages herself.

"Well them and Raizen. They were the three demon lords of Makai." Botan answered cheerfully.

"Explain 'Makai'." Brogan demanded.

Botan sighed, "Well, demon world is one out of three worlds that live in balance. Spirit world is the world of the dead and the living world, or this world, are the other two."

"I'll get details later then, just continue." Brogan said as she wrapped up the bloody bandages and Botan started wrapping the new ones around her tight.

"Ok, well She was a cutthroat and ruthless killer but she kept to herself unless there was someone in her way. She didn't kill for fun or the thrill of it. She just had goals and killing wasn't usually one of them." Botan continued.

Brogan gasped as Botan tightened the bandages a little too tight, "Right, makes sense."

"Good. Then an even stronger man found a way to keep her held captive for the last 50 years of her life. No one could figure out how he did it though. You see, Mizu had been a virgin her whole life and for demons, well… let's just say the male demons enjoy taking virginity." Botan paused knowing there was a comment coming.

"Uhg. Men." Brogan grunted.

"Yes, well… Saisoku, the demon who captured her, was definitely fond of the idea. She had to fight him off almost every night for 50 years." Botan spat out uncomfortably, thinking about being in that position.

"Well? What happened next?" Brogan asked getting curious.

"She killed herself." Botan looked at Brogan as she finished the bandages.

"Hmm… yup! That's me!" Brogan laughed. "So how do you know I'm really the reincarnation if this Mizu anyhow?"

Cassidy nearly fainted watching Brogan laugh at the fact that she committed suicide in a former life.

"Well… It was said that every time Mizu fell asleep she created a cool colored, crystal-like piece of jewelry." Botan said as she stood up and went over to the desk.

"So?" Brogan asked.

"Well… Kurama found this in your hand when he set you on his bed." Botan help up a pair of dangly earrings that were blue and transparent. Thin strands of pure silver held the jewels together, two tiny, round jewels then a bigger, diamond shaped one. The three jewels per earring formed a line.

Brogan blinked at them for a moment then reached her hand out asking if she could see them an Botan silently handed them to her. "They're really pretty. Sad though… I think I read somewhere that the jewelry was formed according to how the dream effected Mizu…"

Brogan decided to block out the squeaky voice as she got lost in thought, staring into the diamond shaped jewels remembering her dream.

"Brogan? BROGAN!" Cassidy shook Brogan's shoulders.

"Whu-?" Brogan snapped out of it.

"Are you ok?" Botan asked.

"Sure… wait... So… I'm a reincarnation of an awesome chick and… why is it all coming back now?" Brogan asked, subconsciously putting the earrings in the pocket of her pants.

"Well… we aren't exactly sure…" Botan choked trying to think, losing the 'yeah! I'm smart' feeling.

"We believe the demonic energy of Mizu was reawakened in you when that demon attacked," Kurama chimed in, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Kurama! You're so smart!" Botan said appraisingly.

"Wow… you guys really planned this out didn't you?" Brogan said bluntly.

"Plan?" Kurama asked, "You don't think we're still lying, do you?"

"Well duh." Brogan said as she took out the earrings from her pocket and put them in his hand. "And for a few minutes I was actually going to believe this shit. Well, for real; I need to go and study for finals." She walked down the hall and screamed when she saw a slimy looking thing in the window. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Botan, Kurama and Cassidy ran to her side and looked out the window. "Now do you believe us?" Kurama asked.

Brogan twitched and tilted her head to the side watching the mud-like demon try the scratch through the window. "What is that?"

"A low-life demon who wants you." Botan replied annoyed.

Brogan sighed and slid down the wall. "I still don't believe you guys."

"Brogan, please! They aren't going to give up until you believe- AHHH!!!" Cassidy screamed as the dirty demon broke through the window.

Brogan's eyes grew wide as she dodged the flying glass. Before anyone could do anything, Kurama had taken a rose out of his hair and held it out in front of him. "Rose whip!" He yelled as the rose turned into a green, botany whip with sharp thorns on it that could cut through any substance. With one flick of his wrist the whip had cut the slimy demon's head clear off.

Brogan watched the head fall to the ground and stared that it squirting out purple blood. Then she looked up at the botany whip rolled up in Kurama's relaxed hand. He smiled seeing the look on Brogan's face, "How about now?"

Brogan couldn't bring herself to say anything and nodded, slightly scared now. "H…how…?"

"Oh well you see, Kurama's a demon too… well.. Yoko is… well-" Botan got cut off.

"Yoko?" Brogan asked like she was familiar with the name.

"Oh… crap… His situation is sort of like yours but he never really died… just badly injured. He took the form of an unborn baby after being badly wounded by a bounty hunter and grew up again as Suichii Minam-" Botan was cut off again.

"I get it." Brogan picked herself up and looked over at Cassidy who looked like she was horrified into shock. "Cassidy?" She didn't reply, she was watching the purple blood flow across the floor. "Cassidy!" Brogan shook her.

"Don't hurt me Mr. Kurama! I didn't do anything!" She screamed before sinking to the floor shaking.

Kurama jumped back, a bit shocked, "Why would I hurt you?"

Brogan picked her back up to her feet, "Cassy, it's ok. He isn't going to hurt you. You guys are on the same side, remember?" Cassidy nodded slowly.

Kurama turned the whip back into a rose and hid it again in his hair. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She should be… she was like that when she met me too." Brogan answered.

Botan gasped and put her hands on her hips, "What did you do to her?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up the stairs and into the hall, reacting to the scream Cassidy gave.

"Uhg. Nothing, I beat up a bunch of guys who where trying to get her purse." Brogan replied, now annoyed a bit as well.

Cassidy nodded and snapped out of it a little. "I'm hungry…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara sweatdropped. "What exactly happened?" Yusuke asked slightly confused.

"Well, another demon tried to attack Brogan and she wasn't believing us yet. Then the demon broke through the window and Kurama killed it which got Brogan to finally believe us and scared Cassidy speechless." Botan answered feeling smart again.

"Oh, good. I thought something bad happened," Kuwabara said like the retard he is and went back down the stairs.

"Nice one, Kurama." Yusuke congratulated.

"Thanks? …Anyways, It is about dinner time…" He looked down at his watch that read 5: 38.

"Oh! Eating sounds great!" Botan cheered as she ushered Kurama down the stairs with her.

"Hey, you ok?" Brogan asked Cassidy.

Cassidy nodded, "Yeah… You know, you could be nicer to them. Botan and Kurama stayed up all night at your bedside making sure you were ok. They're really nice people considering we've known them for only about a day."

"Really?!" Brogan asked in slight shock. "Oh wow…" She gave Cassidy a slight tug to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I fell asleep at about three," Cassidy continued as she walked down the stairs.

"It's fine." She walked into the family room to greet a sleeping Kuwabara who was in a recliner in the corner, Yusuke and Botan sitting on a couch, Koenma standing to the side of the couch, and Kurama shutting a window that was open for some odd reason. "How do you all stand in one room together?" Brogan asked as Cassidy took a seat next to Botan.

"Well, we were watching the news. Seems these demons are really after you. They set your school on fire looking for you. Luckily the fire department put it out before it spread to more of the school." Koenma answered as Kurama glanced at the screen.

"Damn. That's too bad." Brogan grunted. -_The school will fall apart now anyways.-_

Cassidy giggled, being back to her normal self. "So what do we do now?"

"Eat!" Yusuke shouted as he turned off the TV with the remote and set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I'm starved! Kurama, where the hell do you keep all the food anyways? There is barely anything in the 'fridge'!"

"Yusuke!" Botan scolded.

Kurama covered his mouth with a light chuckle. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. My mother moved in with my step-father and I stay here during the week for school. I would have bought groceries if I knew I'd have visitors." **(Author's Note: Hell yeah! It's always fun to draw conclusions from what Togahashi left unsealed. Long story short, before his mum married, they lived in a town house, after marriage, they lived in a mansion with a forest as a back yard. June isn't in the fall is it? DAMN YOU TOGAHASHI! Make up your fucking mind! Sorry…)**

"Alright! Let's go out to eat then!" Yusuke cheered as he got up obviously hungry for any food he could get.

Brogan was twitching while the rest of the room had a sweatdrop.

* * *

**Kurama: sweatdrop "Now, now Rhea. Calm down. I'm sure Yoshihiro's kicking himself for missing that..."**

**Freddy: twitching "Please review... or she'll get even more pissy..."**

**Kurama: stares at Freddy "She can get WORSE?"**

**Freddy: "OOOOOOOOOOH yeah... we don't want to see it though."**

**Kurama: "no... THIS is scary enough..."**


	4. Steak House

**Rhea: Sorry this chapter took so long. my EDITOR was being a royal bitch to me.**

**Freddy: Now now... you know she was busy.**

**Rhea: Oh fuck you!**

**Freddy: O.o...**

**Kaira: Now apologize, Rhea!**

**Rhea: FUCK YOU TOO!**

**Kaira: O.O :hides behind Freddy:**

**Freddy:pushes Kaira: Get away from me!**

**Rhea: I feel better... Enjoy... this is... wow... i must be high or something...**

* * *

"Alright! Let's go out to eat then!" Yusuke cheered as he got up, obviously hungry for any food he could get. 

Brogan was twitching while the rest of the room had a sweatdrop.

"So it'll be your treat then, Yusuke?" Koenma asked sneakily.

Yusuke froze for a second, "No, Kuwabara said he'd treat us earlier. Isn't that right, Kuwabara?" Yusuke threw the remote at his slow friend. "Huh?! What? Sure…" Kuwabara woke up.

Botan sweatdropped. "Oh Yusuke… where are we eating then?"

Yusuke put his hand under his chin like he was thinking, "Let's go to… Kobe!"

"You mean the steak house?" Kuwabara asked, standing up.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Yusuke replied happily. "Let's go!" Yusuke swung his arm around Brogan who wasn't paying attention and started dragging her towards the door.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Brogan reacted a second late. "I'm not going anywhere but home! What part of 'I need to study' is so hard for you people to understand?!" Brogan shouted, trying to get away from Yusuke.

"How can you study on an empty stomach?! Scratch that. How can you stand to even say those words without being related to Kurama?" Yusuke replied easily, making his grip around her tighter.

Cassidy and Botan followed Yusuke to the door giggling. Kurama had another sweatdrop.

"I said, 'no thanks'!" Brogan took Yusuke's arm and flipped him onto his back.

Everyone was speechless except for Cassidy who was patting Brogan on the back, "Come on Brogan. You love Kobe. Why won't you come?"

"Dammit! Do I always have to spell everything out?! I want to be alone! I've just been told there's a hell of a lot more to my life than fighting with my mum, water, water, water, and school! Not to mention this crapload of information is far from just 'we found your real parents'! And I really don't want to be around people who know more about me than I do at the moment!" Brogan screamed and slammed the door shut behind her.

Cassidy blinked.

"Wow… She sure knows how to hide her true feelings…" Botan added.

Kurama sat there pondering over the echo in his head. After about a minute his eyes widened with realization. "She shouldn't be out there alone! What if she gets attacked again?!"

At this everyone still in Kurama's house jumped. "Someone needs to go with her!" Koenma replied. "At least walk her home, or... something!"

"I can do it." Cassidy offered.

"No sweetie, we need someone… stronger…" Botan replied, worried.

"I'll go." Yusuke opened the door.

"Don't you think you've done enough, Yusuke?" Koenma said before Yusuke could get away.

"What do ya mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Well you do a pretty good job of pissing her off… maybe it was that first impression?" Koenma replied.

"Oh yeah… that explains a lot…" Yusuke scratched the back of his head.

Kurama sighed. "I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Right. Leave the smooth talking to Kurama. Hey, see if you can get her to come to Kobe. I'm gonna bring Keiko. Hey you're gonna come right, Cassie?" Yusuke changed the subject before he got slapped.

"Sure, I'll come. If Brogan doesn't show up, I'll just get her something and bring it to her afterwards. Once you hand her a book, she won't put it down till she's memorized the publishing date." Cassidy poked some fun.

Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked up laughing as everyone finally exited Kurama's house. Kurama trailed to the right as everyone else went left.

"So, Yusuke. Are we going to pick up Keiko?" Botan asked.

"Yup! She's just home studying and her house is on the way." Yusuke replied, putting his hand behind his head.

"Keiko?" Cassidy asked. "I think she came to our school once for some sort of chorus thing."

"Whoa. Keiko can sing too?" Kuwabara added.

"Well, I don't know. She wasn't in the performance. She was helping organize the competition. Brogan's in the chorus. Somehow they caught up and talked for a while." Cassidy explained.

"Yep! That sounds more like the Keiko I know!" Yusuke grinned.

Botan giggled. "Keiko's so awesome. I don't know how she handles keeping up her grades, a good rep, and keep Yusuke in line but whatever she does, she's really good at it."

"Wow, someone like her is dating someone like Yusuke?" Cassidy asked, a bit shocked.

"I know, right?" Kuwabara added.

Yusuke had steam coming from his ears as Botan laughed.

* * *

Brogan tilted her head to the right making a cracking noise, the to the left and repeating. -_I don't know why that's always so fun…-_ When she turned the corner she caught a glimpse of red and hid herself in the doorway of a shop. 

Kurama stopped when he turned the corner and couldn't find Brogan. "Crap." Kurama sighed. -_Well, following her home isn't going to work now.-_

Brogan relaxed when she saw that the red belonged to Kurama. -_What the hell?! Can't these guys leave me alone for a second?!-_

Kurama walked to the doorway and leaned his arm against the wall. "Hello."

Brogan closed her eyes tight for a second, "WHY are you following me?" She asked, as calmly as possible.

"Koenma's idea. He wanted to make sure you got home safely." Kurama replied, adding a small smile.

Brogan blinked, "A home is a place of safety where you are surrounded by loving, caring people who actually want you to be there. It is a house that I regret ever laying eyes on."

"Then why are you so eager to get back to this house?" Kurama asked. -_It wouldn't hurt to try to get her to come to dinner, would it?-_

"I'm not. I was going to go to the video store to see if they had anything I wanted to watch. Whether or not they did, I was going to buy a bunch of movies and popcorn and study tomorrow." Brogan said as she peeled away from the doorway and started walking down the street again.

Kurama blinked, "You know, that actually doesn't sound too bad." He caught up with her, "Why don't you come to Kobe with me? Then we can all watch the movies."

"Because the video store will close and Yusuke's an ass."

"True. It's easy to ignore him though."

"I prefer duct tape."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that seems to work a bit better."

Brogan opened the door to a shop in the middle of the block as a chime rang through the room.

"Kaida!" The man behind the counter greeted. **(Author's Note: Kaida means little dragon)**

"Ryu!" Brogan replied. **(Author's note: Ryu means Dragon)**

Ryu gave a slight bow to Kurama, "Well, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Hmm…" Brogan looked back at Kurama. "Oh, he's not important." She started looking through the horror section of videos.

Both Kurama and Ryu sweatdropped and talked among themselves as Brogan started collecting videos.

* * *

"Keiko!" Yusuke exclaimed as he saw her walking out to him. He had called for her from the street. 

"Hey you guys!" Keiko giggled as she walked to them. "Cassidy! I didn't know you knew these guys."

"Yup. Recently." Cassidy replied.

"Right, time to get my love, Yukina!" Kuwabara barged into the conversation.

"Umm… no. Yukina is all the way at grandma's house. It'll take too long." Yusuke said.

"Right! On to Kobe then!" Botan bounced in.

"Yeah! Food!" Kuwabara and Yusuke sang.

* * *

Brogan dropped ten movies onto the counter. "Wow… Is today Saturday?" Ryu asked. 

"It is actually. Huh… I didn't think about that." Brogan replied.

"Kaida-Chan! Why didn't you remind me!" Ryu exclaimed.

Brogan tilted her head to the right, "Remind you about what?"

"AHG! My date! Here, they're free this time!" Ryu grabbed his jacket from a hook as Kurama opened the door. "Fuck! I'm so late!"

Brogan tried to hold down her giggles as she ran out of the store before Ryu.

Ryu locked the door behind them and started running down the street but stopped and marched back to Brogan and Kurama. "YOU! Evil little girl!"

Brogan smiled innocently, "Me?"

"How do you do that EVERY week?!" Ryu asked.

"Hmm…. I wait till the last minute to come and remind you so I don't have to pay for the movies." She said sweetly.

"Damn you! Fuck! I'm late! You better save the good movies for last, Kaida!" Ryu ran back down the street and disappeared around the corner.

Kurama blinked, "What was all that about?"

"Oh, it's what we do every Saturday." Brogan started walking down the street again. "Ryu's dad owns the video store but Ryu isn't allowed to let his friends rent videos for free so we do some sort of skit like this every Saturday."

"But his father wasn't even there." Kurama reminded.

"He has a video camera hidden. I ran into it the fist time I went there. We make sure our skits are caught every Saturday on the video camera and that way I don't have to pay and Ryu doesn't get in trouble."

"Why doesn't Ryu make you pay for the movies though?"

"Huh… I dunno… But he does have a date with someone almost every Saturday and after the date he comes to my house and we stay up till eight in the morning watching movies."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sure. Cassidy comes sometimes too, then it's fun cause we get high on sugar, coffee, and some other things."

Kurama chuckled, "I can imagine."

Brogan pulled out a key from her pocket and opened a door to a house that was made of red brick with light orange curtains. She held the door open for Kurama but Kurama made Brogan walk in first, being the gentleman he is. "Welcome to the shit hole." Brogan started walking up the stairs.

Kurama worked hard to keep another chuckle down, "It's a nice house."

"From your point of view." Brogan replied as she opened a door at the end of the hall on the second floor and set the videos on a desktop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurama followed her into the room, "Oh. I see." There was a black framed bed up against the corner next to the door. The bed spread was of deep and light purple swirls. There were almost hundreds of pillows of blacks, purples, and greens spread around the bed and the surrounding floor along with some stuffed animals. In the opposite corner of the room from the bed was a black dresser with silver handles and a stereo on top of it. There were lots of CD's scattered along the top of the dresser. In the last corner was a desk that had some drawers built into the bottom and what looked like a tiny cupboard on top. This piece of furniture was black as well. There was a computer to the right of the desk and some text books to the left. The cupboard part of the desk was open revealing many, many Shonen Jumps, mangas, and music boxes. The walls were painted green with purple and black spirals along the border of the ceiling. There were windows in between the dresser and the desk. The shades were down and there were long black curtains on both sides. The only light in the room was from the hall.

Brogan flicked on a light on the desk. A black and white cat hissed to the newfound light.

Kurama was in some state of shock that someone who wanted to study so bad had so many comics and… pillows. He looked down at the cat who was now rubbing against him, "What's your cat's name?"

"Talbot." Brogan said as she kneeled down and snapped her fingers. The cat raced to her hand like it was catnip.

"So the cat in the room across the hall's name must be Juliet and the dog that was downstairs is Romeo, right?" Kurama asked.

Brogan burst out laughing. "Sure, but that makes Romeo a cross dresser 'cause my dog's a girl." Brogan scratched Talbot's back which made him purr very loud.

Kurama smiled and came into the room a bit more. "I've never heard a cat purr that loud, how do you do that?"

Brogan tried to choke down the smile her muscles were trying to reveal. She got up and went over to Kurama and lightly brushed her fingernails against his chin. She burst out laughing again when his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. "That's how." She managed to say though the laughing.

Kurama tried not to blush. -_How did she do that?!-_ "Right… We should probably go to the restaurant now."

Brogan was too busy laughing to argue so instead she nodded her head in agreement while covering her mouth to try and quiet herself.

Kurama and Brogan eventually found their way to Kobe… meanwhile…

* * *

"YUSUKE!!!" Botan's voice rang outside Kobe. 

"What?!" Yusuke snickered as he pulled the vibrator back out of his pants. "Hey look! It worked!" The vibrator was blinking and shaking back and forth.

"That's disgusting!" Botan screeched again.

"Um, if we don't go in and get our table, they'll give it to someone else…" Keiko jumped in.

They returned the vibrator and sat down at a huge table with a large metal center for cooking. "I wonder what's taking Kurama so long…" Botan sighed watching a waitress hand out menus.

"Well, duh! He's _convincing_ Brogan to come eat with us!" Yusuke snickered again. "Oof!" Keiko slammed her elbow into his side.

"I highly doubt he'd get far." Cassidy reassured.

"Oh no."_ -I forgot Cassidy and Brogan were together!-_ Botan thought. Koenma and Kuwabara were glued to the menus.

"Kurama might look like a pansy, but he IS a demon, a very foxy one at that." Yusuke laughed.

"I highly doubt Brogan cares about looks at all, I mean… hello." Cassidy motioned to herself as an example.

"Cassidy! How dare you say something like that! You're the hottest chick in this whole restaurant!" Cassidy turned around to see Brogan smiling behind her.

"Brogan! Thank god! I thought I had to deal with this idiot all by myself." Cassidy greeted.

Kurama took a seat next to Botan, leaving only one seat left for Brogan as she sat down after him. Keiko was the farthest left, then Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Brogan, and Cassidy sitting across from Keiko.

Brogan put her arms on the table and glanced over Cassidy to see the menu. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Cassidy smile to her. "You want the Filet-Niku, right?"

"Yeah, that one." Brogan said as she relaxed in her chair.

"Mizu?" A waitress asked Brogan.

Brogan nearly fell over her chair, "Who?!"

The waitress giggled and help up a pitcher of water. "Mizu." Cassidy giggled and Yusuke busted out laughing.

Brogan sighed. "Oh. Hai." -_Dammit! I have to start remembering everyone speaks Japanese.-_ Brogan waited for the waitress to disappear before taking a sip of her water.

"Hey, Mizu!" Yusuke shouted across the table, "How come you freak out when people call you by your name?"

"SHUT UP, YUSUKE, OR WE CAN TAKE THIS OUTSIDE! I'VE HAD IT UP TO FUCKING HERE!" Brogan's hand was way above her head.

Yusuke blinked and sank back into his seat. "… sorry…."

Brogan sat back down in her seat and fixed her hair even though it didn't need it. Kurama covered the smile on his face from trying not to laugh. -_She's very… controlling…-_

Botan and Koenma were cowering together and Kuwabara was wide eyed. Keiko sighed and took a sip of her coke. "Jeez, Yusuke. How much do you have to dish to figure out people can retaliate?" Keiko asked. "Nice one, Brogan."

"Sorry." Brogan covered her face with her hands.

For the rest of the dinner there was a nice, calm feeling between everyone, and the meal was great as it always would be at Kobe. Afterwards, Kuwabara paid for everyone and they started walking down the street towards the residential side of the city. "Hey! Let's go dancing!" Yusuke exclaimed out of nowhere.

"How about not. Watching you dance will make me rip my eyes out." A cold voice came from behind them.

"Hiei! When did you get here?!" Yusuke asked all excited.

"Hn. I joined you halfway through your dinner. Have all of you gotten careless?" Hiei said flatly, glancing to Kurama and Kuwabara then back to Yusuke.

"There's no need to be pissy, Hiei! We're glad you're here!" Yusuke reassured Hiei.

"Damn. Guess it's time to go." Hiei joked.

"Hey, isn't today Saturday?" Cassidy asked Brogan.

"Yeah… oh yeah!" Brogan replied.

Kurama looked at Brogan and Cassidy, "It's up to you, but you can get those movies and bring them back to my house. We can all watch them."

"Sure… let's go." Brogan and Cassidy fled the scene as everyone else went back to Kurama's house.

* * *

**Rhea: Weeee that was fun, Sasn't it Kaira?**

**Kaira:giggles: yes it was, you're very talented**

**Rhea: ...no I'm not...**

**Freddya: Why do you say that?**

**Rhea: Because i can't even spell your name right and no one reviews... it's like my story sucks...**

**Freddy: why did you spell my name wrong?!**

**Kaira:hits Freddy uside the head: Now now... I'm sure lots of people like your story...**

**Rhea:Cries:**

**Kaira: Shit... Freddy... comfort her :Runs:**

**Freddy O.O...**


	5. Meet Roxanne

**Rhea: This one is odly short and I don't know why...**

**Freddy: Maybe it's because you ran out of ideas... o.o or.. insperation maybe?**

**Rhea: I believe it was the second of the two.**

**Kaira:Sweatdrop: Umm... just ignore them. Rhea doesn't own anything except Brogan, Cassidy, Roxanne, this plot, and your wasted time.**

**Rhea: IT'S NOT A WASTE OF TIME!!!!**

**Kaira: Of corse not! Did I say that? I think it was Freddy.**

**Freddy: Please! no! I love you Rhea! AAAHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

Brogan and Cassidy walked silently to Brogan's house. Brogan silently picked up the videos and turned around dropping all of them and jumped. "ROXANNE!!! Damn! You scared the shit out of me!"

Roxanne giggled and flicked on the light in Brogan's room to show a skinny, short girl about Brogan and Cassidy's age with black, curly hair that reached almost as long as Brogan's. She had deep brown eyes and wore a purple tube top and black shorts. "Jeez, you need to stop watching horror movies."

"I don't think you have to be obsessed with movies to be scared by you." Brogan teased as she picked the videos back up.

Roxanne gasped, "How dare you!" She lightly hit Brogan's arm.

"Ouch?" Brogan replied sarcastically, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well… I wanted to see how you were doing… You haven't called lately and you're never online… I was starting to get worried…" Roxanne tried to explain but couldn't bring herself to make full sentences or say what she really meant.

"Well… I may have a heart attack but other than that, I'm fine." Brogan gave a fake smile and gestured her out of the room and down to the kitchen where Cassidy was waiting.

"Hello. Brogan, who's she?" Cassidy asked.

"This is Roxanne. She's my best friend from America. Roxie, this is Cassidy." Brogan introduced them. They silently shook hands. "Umm, Roxie? How did you find me?"

"Google." Roxanne and Cassidy giggled at the look on Brogan's face.

"What the hell was I doing on GOOGLE?!"

"Your swimming scores. They give your school address so I went to your school and snuck around 'till I found your records. That gave me your address. And tada!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Brogan twitched. "O…k… Well, I found a short, Italian man for you. He seems a bit lonely anyways."

"You don't mean that creepy Hiei guy, do you?" Cassidy asked.

"Relax, it was a joke." Brogan reassured.

"I want to meet him!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Duh, you're coming with us, I made a bunch of friends over the past… two days…" Brogan said shoving them out of the house and locking it behind herself.

"Well that's good. I was afraid you were in some sort of solitude and you couldn't take it anymore…" Roxanne said as they walked down the deserted street.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked. Brogan wasn't even paying attention. She was trying to decide if she should tell Roxanne about being a demon or not.

"Well… Brogan used to be a very uh… troubled child…" Roxanne tried to whisper.

"I don't get it." Cassidy replied.

"She used to be very… sadist and homicidal… and… well… suicidal. She's scary when it kicks back in…" Roxanne tried to explain.

"Oh… that explains a lot…" Cassidy replied wearily. They both looked back at Brogan who was silently carrying the videos, watching her feet as she walked. "Umm… Brogan?"

"Whu-yeah? What?" Brogan snapped from her trail of thought.

"Are you ok?" Cassidy asked.

"Peachy."

"Here, let me take some of those." Cassidy offered to help and took three.

"Me too." Roxanne took three as well.

"Thanks?" Brogan looked from one to the other confused.

* * *

"Hey, Kurama?" Botan's voice cut through the family room of Kurama's house as they all sat around watching the news.

"Yes, Botan?" Kurama answered.

"Shouldn't have someone else gone with Brogan and Cassidy?" Botan asked.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure we'd hear Cassidy scream from miles away." Yusuke answered.

"Someone should have gone with them just in case…" Kurama added.

"Stop worrying. They have a psychic with them." Hiei said as he walked into the room.

"And how would you know that, shrimp? What if this psychic is on the bad guy side?!" Kuwabara came into the conversation.

"Please. Like an American teenager would side against another American teenager." Hiei replied.

"Oh that's right! Brogan moved here from America two years ago…" Botan recalled.

"Wait… so how does Shrimp know all this?" Kuwabara asked Botan.

"Why do you think, you idiot?" Hiei replied as a blue outline of an eye pulsed once through the white bandana on his forehead.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" Kuwabara said.

Botan gasped.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, thinking something bad just happened.

"We need treats and snacks for the movies!" Botan exclaimed.

Yusuke's eyes grew wide with slight disappointment, "Are you serious?! I thought a demon grabbed your ass…"

"Yusuke!" Botan and Keiko slapped Yusuke.

Kurama had a sweatdrop again.

"Come on, Kurama! Let's go get some ice cream and candy." Botan took Kurama's arm and nearly dragged him out of the house and down the street.

* * *

Half an hour later the three girls got to Kurama's house. Cassidy knocked on the door. Keiko opened the door and invited them in. "Hey, guys!"

"Sup?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, Botan and Kurama went to go get some food for later and we've just been sitting here, waiting for everyone to show up, really."

"Well it's about time!" Yusuke greeted, "Damn, women. Take someone who can protect you next time, wouldya?!"

"It's nice to know you care, jerk off." Brogan dropped the videos on his head.

Roxanne couldn't hold back all the laughter.

"Hey! Who's that?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to Roxanne.

"That is the reason I haven't slit all your fucking throats yet." Brogan replied.

"Brogan!" Roxanne scolded. "I'm sorry about her, I'm Roxanne." She glared at Brogan, "Pretty much her own personal therapist…"

Brogan shrugged, "I don't ask you to help."

Hiei was sitting quietly watching from afar.

"Ooh!" Roxanne spotted Hiei, "Is that the guy you were talking about, Brogan?! He's cute!" Brogan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Cassidy, and Koenma fell to the floor laughing. Hiei hid his face but we all know he was blushing. "What?! It's true!" Roxanne huffed. She crossed her arms and sat down in a chair.

"Oh my… What happened?" Botan asked as she stepped around the people dying of laughter.

"Apparently we missed something good." Kurama grinned at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei replied. "Humans are pathetically retarded."

"Be nice, Hiei!" Botan scolded, "Oh! Hello!" Botan went over to Roxanne, "Are you another one of Brogan's friends? I'm Botan! What's your name?"

"Err… Roxanne?" Roxanne tilted her head at Botan like she was on crack.

"Now, Hiei. Tell us what happened?" Kurama tried to get Hiei to explain.

Brogan wiped the tears away from her face, "Roxie… Hiei…" She busted out laughing again.

"What?" Kurama helped Brogan up.

"Roxie said Hiei… was… cute…" Brogan laughed.

Kurama blinked using all his strength not to laugh. "Poor… Hiei…"

Cassidy sat up. "I think I like Roxanne…"

"This is ridiculous. What am I doing here? Oh that's right. Leaving." Hiei got up.

"No, Hiei! Don't go! You can't leave Roxie here with all us morons, can you?" Yusuke teased.

"Detective… I WILL kill you…" Hiei replied.

"Please stay Hiei." Roxanne asked.

Hiei froze. -_WHAT THE HELL?! My feet! Dammit! I've been in the human world too long…-_

* * *

**Rhea: That'll teach Freddy a lesson on fucking with me!**

**Kaira:blinks: I love you, Rhea! Always remember that!**

**Rhea:glares at Kaira: it was YOU wasn't it?**

**Kaira: o.o meep...**


	6. Grimlens & Vodka

**Rhea: -giggling- I love this chapter...**

**Freddy: XD I know you do.**

**Kaira: Do you want a disclaimer?**

**Rhea: ... not really, Don't we only have to put those like once?**

**Freddy: Hmm...**

**Rhea: -happy gasp- Let's go ask Kurama!**

* * *

"Please stay, Hiei." Roxanne asked.

Hiei froze. -_WHAT THE HELL?! My feet! Dammit! I've been in the human world too long…-_ "Hn." Hiei headed towards the door.

Koenma jumped in before Hiei opened to door to leave, "Hiei, you can't leave."

"Why's that?" Hiei almost groaned.

"We need you just in case some very powerful demon decides to attack Brogan." Koenma thought quickly.

Hiei glared at Koenma and went back to the window seat he enjoyed sitting on. "Oh, yay! Hiei's staying!" Roxanne exclaimed. Hiei twitched.

"So which movie should we watch first?" Yusuke asked, looking through the movies Brogan had dropped on him.

"How about a comedy?" Kuwabara offered.

"No way, action is better!" Cassidy blocked.

"A romance!" Botan and Roxanne chimed.

"Moulin Rouge!" Koenma gasped. Everyone stared at him. "What? It has comedy, action, romance, and it's a musical!"

"Dork!" Yusuke threw a pillow at Koenma's face.

Kurama tried not to laugh as he put the ice cream Botan forced him to buy into the freezer. -_This is going to be a very interesting night…-_

Brogan sighed and found _Alien Vs. Predator_ and popped it in before anyone could say anything else. "This one should be good." -_Maybe I should call Ryu and tell him I'm not at my house… nah, pissing him off will be interesting.-_

Everyone settled down during previews as Yusuke and Keiko decided to share a huge bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. They had the couch to themselves. Hiei was still sitting on the window seat, Roxanne in the chair nearest Hiei, and Koenma in the recliner. Kurama, Brogan, and Cassidy found their places in front of the coffee table with some pillows and gummy bears.

"Here you go, Roxanne." Botan gave her a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on it.

"Thanks, Botan!" Roxanne dug in.

"Shut up, the movie's starting!" Brogan and Cassidy growled.

Kurama sweatdropped. They watched _Alien Vs. Predator _with Koenma falling asleep, then _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ as Botan and Keiko dozed away. They also watched _Mean Girls_ as they lost Kuwabara and Yusuke. This left Brogan, Cassidy, Roxanne, Hiei, and Kurama.

"Dude, what time is it?" Cassidy said lazily trying to stay awake as Brogan searched through the movies.

"Almost eleven thirty." Kurama looked at a clock.

"That's it?" Roxanne asked, "I thought it was a lot later than that."

"Can we watch something better now?" Hiei said rather pissed at watching teenage girls fight in a hallway.

"Duh, we watched that to loose the oafs." Brogan said as she held up a movie.

"Oh! Which one is it?" Roxanne asked excitedly.

Cassidy sat up, blinking. "It is… a home video of Roxie when she was three and striped down and ran into the ocean." Brogan grinned.

"NO!" Roxanne screamed and tried to take the video away before Brogan popped it in. She was too late; the movie had already been put in.

This of course caught Hiei's attention, seeing something useful for blackmail.

Brogan was rolling around, laughing at Roxanne's face.

"I hate you!" Roxanne huffed.

"Dude, I was joking!" Brogan sat back up.

Kurama took the case of the movie. "_Secret Window_?"

"Oh, no. Not a Johnny Depp movie!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Hey! What's wrong with JD?" Brogan defended.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurama asked.

"That's the man Brogan wants to marry." Roxanne teased.

"No it's not!" Brogan barked, "I want him to adopt me."

"Sure you do." Roxanne poked fun.

"Shut up, it's starting. Hiei, you'll like this one." Brogan demanded.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

Half way through the movie, Cassidy fell into sleep as well.

Randomly Roxanne stood up with shivers, "You guys?"

Brogan looked at her friend, "What?"

"I feel all weird." Roxanne moved around.

"What do you mean?" Kurama paused the movie.

"Like… like… I don't know… like something bad is going to happen." Roxanne looked around nervously.

Hiei looked at her. Kurama looked at Brogan. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Brogan asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, tell me Whu-AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Roxanne screamed as the window Hiei was previously sitting against burst into tiny pieces. Hiei had moved just in time.

Kurama grabbed Brogan and dragged her out of the room. Hiei pushed Roxanne into the kitchen as a bunch of tiny, gremlin-like demons piled in.

"Cassidy! Dammit! What the fuck?" Brogan's ADHD kicked in, confused.

"We have to get them away from everyone who's sleeping, Brogan." Kurama said smartly as he opened a window in the kitchen.

"How?" Brogan followed him.

"You." Kurama stopped, looking at her for a moment then continued before she started ranting. "You and Roxanne will jump out this window and run down the street. Those demons will follow you but Hiei and I will kill them off before they get to you."

"Sorta like a backing into an alley to fight one on one type thing?" Brogan asked.

"Yes! Now go." Kurama said as Hiei kicked one of the gremlin demons into the counter.

Roxanne jumped out first, not completely sure why she had to run but decided not to ask questions till later. Brogan got half way through the window when she turned back to Kurama. "If I find one scratch on Cassidy, your ass will be mine." She said with a dead tone.

Kurama froze, "Understood, now go." He took out some odd plant no one cares about.

Brogan jumped out the window and caught up to Roxanne as they ran about two blocks and turned around to see four gremlins that had escaped through Kurama's plan. "Well that's not good."

Roxanne looked at Brogan, "They don't look that tough."

"Yeah but if they're real gremlin's we better go find some water cause the one-two won't work." Brogan found space to joke.

"AIIIEEE!!" Roxanne flinched as one jumped at them.

Brogan punched it square in the nose, sending it flying back past the other three. She kicked the second and third one, but the fourth grabbed her arm and bit into it. "Ek." Brogan gasped as the grabbed the head of the fourth demon and ripped it away from her arm and smashed it's head into a lamp post. The first three started coming at them again.

"I think it's time to go find that water, Brogan." Roxanne thought aloud as Brogan started punching and kicking the gremlins again.

"Good idea." Brogan found the chance to run and grabbed Roxanne as they ran another block. Roxanne found a watering hose and started unraveling it as Brogan kicked one of the demons off her leg. "These things remind me of my parents!" Brogan shouted as she kicked one more.

"Here!" Roxanne threw her the hose and turned on the water. Brogan caught the hose and started spraying the water at the demons. They went flying into the street.

Kurama and Hiei caught up to them after they put the hose back. They quickly killed the last two. "Are you alright."

"I think I have rabies but I'll be ok." Brogan said as she sat on the curb. "How do I get these things to stop chasing me?" Roxanne sighed waiting for her questions to be answered and sat down next to Brogan.

"They don't." Kurama answered wearily.

"What? That's bull shit!" Brogan pouted. "So it's like 'stay awake for the rest of your life or else you'll get eaten'?!"

"No." Kurama sighed, "You'll get stronger and they'll learn to stay away."

"Right… I don't wanna." Brogan sighed, "I just want to go back to Florida, and live there in peace… maybe join the army… yeah that's be fun. She should get high… or drunk…" Brogan rambled.

"She's tired, ignore her." Roxanne stood up.

"No! I'm serious!" Brogan jumped up. "My parents have a bar in their basement loaded with all kinds of shit."

"Aren't we underage?" Kurama asked.

"Only in America!" Brogan grinned. "We can go get Yusuke and Cassidy. They'll drink with me!" Brogan started walking back to Kurama's house to wake them up.

"She has very interesting ways of dealing with her problems…" Kurama sighed.

"You should see how she acts when she can't deal with them." Roxanne threatened as they followed Brogan. Hiei followed Kurama and Roxanne silently, wanting to kick more demon ass.

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOXANNE!!!" Yusuke sang through an empty bottle of Vodka, leaning over the bar counter, singing to Roxanne. Everyone minus Hiei was laughing. "You don't have to put on the red liiiight... Those days are over, you don't have to sell your body to the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh-tah!" Yusuke leans in to kiss Roxanne but she pushes him and he falls on the floor and passes out.

Kurama held back laughing as he leaned to Brogan, "What if your parents come home?"

"Oh they won't. They're out dancing and they probably got a motel cause my sister's sleeping at a friend's house and Cassidy and I were supposed to sleep here and they always… have fun… on the weekends and I told them I didn't want Cassidy to hear them." Brogan explained as she poured herself a shot of Ever Clear.

"That's a pretty good explanation for someone who's half wasted." Kurama said to himself.

"Who's half wasted?" Brogan asked after she chugged the Ever Clear and a full glass of water.

"No one…" Kurama hurriedly took his Miller Light and sipped it.

Brogan rolled her eyes, "Weirdo…"

Cassidy randomly ran up to Brogan and hugged her. "I love you, Brogan!" she yelled.

Brogan looked down at her, "Are you drunk?"

"No… Kuwabara doesn't believe we're going out." Cassidy said glaring at the macho idiot.

"Screw what he thinks." Brogan said as she found an unopened beer and popped it open.

Kuwabara strolled up to the bar and sat down next to Kurama, "You guys are as much of a couple as Kurama and I." Kuwabara slurred. Kurama sweatdropped.

"…Ok…" Brogan took a swig of her beer.

"I like him less than Yusuke…" Cassidy growled.

Brogan looked at Cassidy, "Have much have you been drinking?"

"None! … some… Brogan tell him!" Cassidy said as she hugged her again.

"Ok…" Brogan turned to Kuwabara, "Cassidy and I are together."

"Drunken lair!" Kuwabara shouted, "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to an oaf." Brogan mocked.

"Why don't we all do something more friendly…" Kurama tried to help.

"I knew it! You two are posers!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Uh…oh…" Roxanne muttered.

"What?" Botan turned to Roxanne.

"Brogan's about to do something stupid…" Roxanne said.

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"Because she hates being classified as a poser…" Roxanne bit her lip.

Brogan glared at Kuwabara for a second then took Cassidy's chin and brushed her lips against Cassidy's.

Kuwabara gasped when Cassidy was too drunk to realize she pushed Brogan to go into a French kiss, Brogan didn't seem to mind either and she wasn't totally wasted like her girlfriend.

Kurama blinked, "Are you satisfied now, Kuwabara?"

The next thing Kuwabara felt was a slap across his face from Roxanne which made Cassidy pull away from her kiss. Kuwabara's massive body hit to floor as he rubbed his cheek, "Hey! What'd you do that for?" he yelled.

"What's wrong with girls being together?!" Roxanne demanded an answer.

"N-nothing… I just… I didn't believe them." Kuwabara stuttered as he got back to his feet.

Brogan took another big sip of her beer, "He's just wrapped up in his Male-dominating mind. You can't expect much more." Cassidy giggled.

"I'm sorry Brogan, Kuwabara's just drunk. Will you forgive him?" Botan tried to fix things.

"It's not me he should apologize to, it's Cassidy." Brogan looked for something to munch on.

"Don't bother, the oaf just reminded me of something, for which I'm glad he did." Cassidy said quite coldly for someone of her bubbly-ness.

Brogan looked at Cassidy, a bit shocked, "Are you ok?"

"Sure…" Cassidy pushed through Kurama and Botan and headed up the stairs.

Brogan flinched then decided to go after her as she jumped over the bar and raced up the stairs to find Cassidy.

"What just happened?" Keiko asked confused.

* * *

**Rhea: ROXANNE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RED LIGHT!**

**Kurama: Umm... are you ok?**

**Rhea: ... shut up, I'm singing.**

**Kurama: I thought you came to ask me something...**

**Rhea: ... PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW. I know you want to! -Roxanne tune-**


	7. EverClear Breakup

**Rhea: AAAAAAAAHHHH ITS FUN TO WRITE ABOUT EVERCLEAR!!!!!!!**

**Freddy: . maybe you should explain your delays.**

**Rhea: Oh right... I got grounded and mum and dad are out right now so I'm posting this one. And I'm Writing Hearts and Bells Chapter four after this, i started a little while ago but still XD**

**Freddy: What have you been consuming?**

**Rhea: huh... I don't know...**

* * *

"What just happened?" Keiko asked, confused. 

"I'm not entirely sure." Kurama answered.

"Cassidy! Cassie, wait!" Brogan tripped up the stairs after her. Cassidy ran to the front door and opened it. She screamed and shut the door, then sunk down the door to the ground. Brogan caught up to her and peered out the window. "Dammit! Are they EVER going to quit?" She brought Cassidy to her feet and dragged her into the hallway. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Cassidy shouted. "I don't want to do this shit anymore!" She started running for the back door.

"No, Cassidy!" Brogan ran after her.

Roxanne shivered, "Brogan! Cassidy!" She started running up the stairs.

Botan grabbed her wrist, "What's going on?"

"I don't know! Something bad is about to happen to them though; I can feel it!" Roxanne ripped away from Botan's grip and finished the flight of stairs. Kurama, Hiei, and Botan followed her.

Cassidy swung open the back door and into the back yard. She started running for the wooden gate that lead to the street. There was a fence encompassing Brogan's back yard.

"Cassidy! Please! Wait! Dammit!" Brogan fumbled out after Cassidy.

"No! Sorry, Brogan." She opened the gate and ran out onto the street and vanished from Brogan's sight.

"DAMMIT!" Brogan fell to her knees. She had cut her ankle on the side of the screen door that hit it when she ran out. Deep crimson blood trickled down her foot.

"Brogan!" Roxanne yelled to her friend as she joined her side, "Brogan! Where's Cassidy?"

Brogan glared coldly at Roxanne, "Gone." She said before pushing everyone out of her way and getting back inside. She got herself a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen counter. The kitchen was sparkling clean but had a musty feeling. Brogan stared at her reflection through the toaster that was in front of her.

Roxanne sat down next to Brogan, "What happened?"

"It's none of your business." Brogan barked.

"Ouch…" Roxanne winced.

"Where did Cassidy go to?" Kurama asked after an awkward silence.

"I don't kn-" Brogan was cut off by a scream.

Roxanne jumped up, "That's it! The monster is planning to lure Brogan in by kidnapping Cassidy!"

"What?!" Everyone else asked, shocked.

"Cassidy is going to be kidnapped by a monster! We have to save her before it's too late!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Brogan cracked her knuckles, "Just point the way!"

"No! You can't go save her!" Roxanne started.

"AND WHY NOT?!" Brogan yelled at her friend.

"Because that's the monster's plan!" Roxanne turned to Hiei and Kurama. "You two look sober enough to save Cassidy, right?"

"I'm quite sober, thank you. Come on, Hiei." Kurama opened the back door and he and Hiei disappeared into the night.

"I'm going too!" Brogan walked to the door.

"No you're not!" Botan and Roxanne forced her into a stool.

"Dammit!"

Keiko helped Yusuke and Kuwabara up the stairs. Yusuke passed out again on the couch in the living room and Kuwabara took a seat next to Brogan.

"Hey, Kuwabara?" Roxanne grinned with an idea. "Can you do us a favor and make sure Brogan doesn't get out of that seat?"

"Alright!" Kuwabara placed his hands on Brogan's shoulders thinking it would keep her in place.

Brogan glared at Kuwabara, "Get off me." She said coldly.

"But I have to keep you here!" He protested.

"I'll stay, just get off me!" Brogan barked. Kuwabara quickly removed his hands from her shoulders and put them on the counter.

"Alright, ladies!" Botan cheered. "Let's go cheer on our men!"

"Right." Keiko, Roxanne, and Botan ran out of the back door and down the street to meet with a huge, almost two story tall demon with bulging muscles. He had deep, muddy purple skin and crimson veins popping out. He had 7 rows of tiny, sharp teeth but neatly kept. He had long, sharp nails. His hair was messy and grayish-green.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Cassidy screamed. The demon had scooped her up in his hand harshly. "Someone! Please get me down!!"

"Hn." Hiei quickly unsheathed his sword and jumped up into the air. He brought his sword crashing down on the monster's wrist but barely scratched it. "What?!" He was starting to get pissed. The demon swung his arm at Hiei as Cassidy screamed. Hiei vanished and found himself on the ground a split second later, his hand on the ground for support. "Damn…"

Kurama ran past Hiei while taking his rose out of his hair. He jumped up and yelled, "Rose Whip!" The rose turned into the oh-so famous, deadly rose whip. The whip wrapped around the demon's forearm. Kurama pulled back on the whip as he came back down towards the ground. The monster yanked his arm the opposite direction Kurama was headed and flung him high into the air and he lost his grip. Kurama went flying somewhere.

Botan gasped and ran towards Kurama, "KURAMA!!"

Keiko turned away, "I... I can't watch this!" Roxanne comforted Keiko.

"SOMEBODY BETTER GET ME DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Cassidy shrieked.

"We're coming!" Roxanne shouted to her and looked around, "Hiei! Do something!"

"Hn. Princess, if you want something done, do it yourself. I don't have to deal with this." Hiei started walking off.

"HIEI! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Botan yelled to him. She was running back with Kurama.

Hiei stopped, "Why should I trouble myself with something unimportant to me?"

"Because we are your friends Hiei!" Botan wined.

"No. I don't have FRIENDS. I have allies. You have Kurama, so use him to help a pathetic human." Hiei glared.

Kurama sighed and looked back to where the demon was. He gasped, "The demon and Cassidy are gone!"

"WHAT?!" Roxanne and Botan yelled in Hiei's ear. Hiei twitched.

"This is horrible! What do we do now?" Keiko asked, scared. "What's Brogan going to say?" Everyone's face went pale imagining Brogan's reaction.

* * *

Brogan looked at the seemingly unconscious Kuwabara and slowly slid off her chair. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Kuwabara jumped to his feet and picked up brogan then sat her back on the stool. "Keiko told me to make sure you don't go ANYWERE!"

"And I though I was drunk…" Brogan twitched.

"Hey!-Oh look! They're back!" Kuwabara's face went form Brogan to the back door.

"Where?!" Brogan flew out of her seat and to the back door, swinging it open. She looked around for a good long time.

"Um… Brogan…" Roxanne started, not knowing how to say it to where Brogan would stay calm enough to finish listening.

"You know… I don't like this joke." Brogan slurred and slammed the door in Kurama's face and went back into the basement.

Kurama yanked his head back just in time. He blinked and then opened the door, letting everyone else in first.

"This isn't good." Roxanne muttered.

"Maybe she already knows?" Keiko suggested.

"But how could she-KUWABARA!" Botan screamed.

"What?! She stayed here the whole time… I… made sure of … it…" Kuwabara passed out, banging his head against the counter on the way down.

Botan, Keiko, Roxanne, Hiei, and Kurama had a sweatdrop on their heads.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!" Cassidy rolled off a cold, grey platform into a pile of large, dried out sticks. "Ow!" She rubbed her head and looked around. Low red embers burning huge torches were in iron holders all along the circular room. The room was still considerably dark. There was what looked like a table made of stone in the middle of the room surrounded by sticks that nearly reached the walls. The diameter was about twenty feet. 

Cassidy let her hand fall to her side and it hit one of the sticks. She picks it up and holds it in front of her face. She squints in the dark room to see it better. Her eyes widen to the size of tennis balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She drops the stick and hops back onto the stone table in a panic. "THOSE AREN'T STICKS! THEY'RE BONES!" She pulls her knees to her chest and embraces them. -

There was a deep, murderous laugh. Cassidy looked closer at a bone on the ground and saw teeth marks in it. -_CANNIBALS?! This is definitely not a good dream. No more Ever Clear for me…-_ The laugh rang through the room again. "GO AWAY!" Cassidy screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut and held her legs tighter.

The laugh let out its ugly sound again. "If I went away, your dear Brogan would never find you. You'd be here till I got hungry again." He let out yet another laugh.

Cassidy was scared to tears by this point. "BROGAN!!!!" She screamed after a while. "GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND FIND ME, YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

Brogan had finished making about three shots of Ever Clear when she shivered. She quickly grabbed a cup of water and gulped it down. "Dammit, Cassidy." Roxanne, Botan, and Keiko were watching Brogan chug down the Ever Clear in awe. 

"Brogan? I don't think you should have any more… alcohol." Roxanne broke the drunken silence.

"Why the fuck not?" Brogan slurred, pouring herself another shot.

"Because if you drink anymore, you're going to have most of the Ever Clear on the ground and probably light a match; knowing your love for pyromaniac acts." Roxanne joked a little.

"A match? Where?!" Brogan perked up.

"NO!" Botan, Keiko, and Roxanne shouted at her.

Kurama walked down the stairs into the basement with the other girls, "Yusuke is waking up at the moment. I also contacted Koenma. The demon is a human-eating beast named Kuchino." He informed the ladies.

"H… human… eating?" Keiko repeated.

"Yes, unfortunately. The good news is; he only eats once a month and he had a few victims here in the human world less than a day ago. Some of the reports have been on the news." Kurama replied cunningly.

"What's that mean?" Botan asked intently.

"It means we have, at most, a month to find and rescue Cassidy." Kurama sighed.

"Duh." Roxanne said, still watching Brogan look for a match.

"Does anyone have a match?" Brogan burst in, slamming cabinets shut and opening some more.

"Umm…" Kurama stared at the drunken pyromaniac. "How long has she been down here?"

"Not too long, just Ever Clear. Three shots to be exact." Roxanne replied, slipping the matches into her pocket.

"That's not good." Kurama sweatdropped. -

"Kurama, you wouldn't happen to know where some matches are, would you?" Brogan asked.

"No… I… I wouldn't." Kurama hesitated.

"LIAR!" Brogan pointed an accusing finger at Kurama.

"Why do you need a match?" Kurama asked.

"So I can watch stuff go boom!" Brogan threw her hands up and out and let them fall to her sides. "It'll be fun!"

"Um… why don't we watch another movie instead?" Kurama suggested.

"CRANK!" Brogan screamed and ran upstairs to find the movie. "Crank, crank, crank, crank, crank!" She chanted while throwing random DVDs off a shelf. "CRAAAAAANK!!!" She screamed as she kissed a DVD cover.

"I guess we're watching Crank then." Roxanne giggled, bemused.

"Apparently…" Kurama sighed. -

Brogan sat about a yard away from the five foot screen after popping in the movie and running around the room a few times, collecting pillows for herself. Keiko, Roxanne, and Botan sat on the three cushioned couch behind Brogan. Kurama sat on the matching, two cushioned couch that was tilted toward the television and the other couch. Hiei took up the reclining, crimson leather chair. A few minutes after the movie had started, Yusuke stumbled in and sat next to Kurama.

By the end of the movie, Brogan was unable to get herself up. She was on her side, staring at the end credits when Kurama went over and turned off the screen. He looked down at the odd Brogan, a bit worried. "Are you alright?"

"I can't move…" She said timidly.

Kurama sighed and looked at the couch; Roxanne was the only one still awake and even she was bobbing her head. Hiei had fallen asleep in the chair and Yusuke was bouncing in his seat chanting something about the movie. Kurama sighed and offered Brogan a hand to help her up.

"I can get up myself!" She yelled and batted his hand away. She put her right hand about six inches away from her head and let the other one slide to the opposite side of her head and do the same thing. She attempted to push herself off the ground but only go about a foot off the ground before becoming overwhelmed by dizziness and dropped back to the scratchy carpeting.

Kurama offered his hand again and this time brogan took it. Kurama slowly lifted her to her feet and let her balance herself out. Brogan attempted to stumble up the staircase before falling again. Kurama sighed and picked her up, holding her by her back and under her knees. He carried her to her bed and let her down gently before her cat, Talbot, hissed and jumped at Kurama with piercing claws.

"Ahk." Kurama winced, setting down the cat next to Brogan who had recently passed out. The cat hissed again and attempted to cut apart Kurama. "Alright, alright! I'm leaving." Kurama stumbled over a few pillows and hurried out of the room. The cat groaned angrily and Kurama flew down the stairs. -

Kurama somehow got Yusuke to help him clean up the house before both of them caved in at about six in the morning.

* * *

**Rhea: Hmm... it seems so much longer in word...**

**Freddy: Some one... please... save me...**


	8. The Plan

**Freddy: "Why are you taking so damn long to update?"**

**Rhea: "AAAAAAAAAAH!!! I HATE STRESS"**

**Freddy: "I see..."**

* * *

Kurama was woken up by clattering pots and pans around noon. He walked into the kitchen to see Botan and Keiko cooking something. "what's going on?"

"We decided to make some lunch!" Botan chimed as she dropped a bag of rice. "Oopsies…" Keiko smiled at Kurama and went back to cooking some chicken. "This kitchen is amazing!" Botan started talking again as she found the fruit in the refrigerator.

"Indeed…" Kurama agreed half-assed, "Did her parents not come home?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone but us. I searched the whole house. Poor Kuwabara woke up at ten and threw up. Then he went back to bed on the floor." Keiko answered as she teased the chicken.

-_That's a little strange…-_ Kurama thought to himself as he went back into the family room. He saw Roxanne sleeping on the couch, Kuwabara passed out on the ground, and Yusuke snoring on the other couch. Hiei was gone of course. Kurama turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Tybalt was hissing at him from the entrance.

"Wow, Kurama! That cat has it out for you. What did you do?" Botan asked innocently.

"I have no idea..." he looked up at Botan. "Is Brogan up?"

"No, I haven't seen her at all either; do you know where she went?" Botan asked now sounding concerned.

"I helped her to her room last night; I'll go check on her." Kurama started up the stairs.

"Okay!" Botan bounced back into the kitchen to help cook.

Kurama walked quietly up the stairs and into Brogan's doorway. Brogan was holding her knees, in the corner of her bed. Her head was tilted towards the door but her eyes were closed. Her hair was long and loose, wet and curly around her shoulders and back. She was wearing a black spaghetti shirt and a long-sleeved white button up shirt over it; the shirt was unbuttoned and see-through, it was huge on her. She was wearing black, flare jeans with a belt that had skulls on it. Her eye liner was new and smooth and thick.

Kurama heard himself sigh but wasn't sure why he had done so.

Brogan's eyes snapped open to see him there. She wanted to say something crude but couldn't think of anything.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were ok." Kurama quickly turned and went down the stairs before Brogan could say anything. Brogan stared at where Kurama had been then dug her face into her knees. Kurama walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"Is she awake?" Keiko asked as she set a plate in front of him. The plate had a fair cooked chicken strips, some mixed fruit, and white rice. Keiko handed him a set of chop sticks.

"Thank you," Kurama said as he took the chopsticks. "She's awake but if you're going to send someone to get her, I'd suggest Keiko do it." He said in general to both girls.

"That sounds like a good idea, she doesn't seem to like me," Botan said miserably.

"I wouldn't say that," Kurama said as he took a bite out of a strip of chicken.

"Then what would you say?" Botan asked.

"I'll just go get Brogan," Keiko slipped out of the room.

Kurama nodded as Keiko walked out of the room. "She just hasn't gotten used to you yet, Botan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Botan asked, getting a little frustrated.

"It takes time for someone like Brogan to get used to others; it's nothing personal towards you."

"Oh…" Botan calmed down, "How do you know that?"

"The way she acts."

"What's that mean?"

Kurama sighed, "She was overwhelmed with all of us telling her she's actually a demon and all of this exists, she's met six complete strangers who know more about the situation than she does, and we've been trying to help her with all the demons that are now coming after her." Kurama paused then went on, "She's an atheist so put two and two together, she doesn't think people are naturally this caring for others, and she's used to doing everything herself."

"That's a lot…" Botan sighed, a little confused.

"Don't forget about the part where a giant monster snatched up my girlfriend and you wouldn't let me do anything about it," Brogan came into the room with Keiko.

"Yes, that as well," Kurama tried not to look back at her.

"Botan and I made you some lunch, Brogan. Would you care for some?" Keiko offered as she started making up a plate for her.

"Why not?" Brogan sighed and sat down next o Kurama.

Keiko gave Brogan the same dishing at Kurama had and chopsticks. It was quiet for a few minutes while Keiko and Botan got their own plates and sat down.

"Where are your parents?" Botan asked Brogan after a while.

"Hell if I knew, probably shopping." Brogan said crudely as she ate some fruit.

"Where were they last night?" Botan asked again.

"Probably renting a motel room and doing each other. Any more questions about worthless people?" Brogan said as she cleared her plate.

Kurama took her plate and his to the sink He nearly tripped over Tybalt who ran under his feet on the way over. Brogan laughed at Kurama and went into the family room. She sat on Roxanne's stomach.

Roxanne tried to turn over in her sleep before waking up and screaming. "BROGAN! GET OFF OF ME!"

Brogan fell off of Roxanne laughing her ass off.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked sleepily.

"BROGAN! That wasn't funny!" Roxanne yelled as she got up.

"Yes it was." Brogan said as she got up as well.

Kuwabara got up and flicked Yusuke's ear. Yusuke instantly punched Kuwabara in the jaw before waking up. "Who did that?!"

"Retard number one." Brogan said before walking Roxanne into the kitchen knowing Yusuke and Kuwabara would follow. After Keiko fed Roxanne, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, everyone gathered around the table to discuss how to get Cassidy back.

"Kurama, where'd Hiei go?" Botan asked.

"I don't know; I'm not his owner." Kurama said roughly.

"Well that's first on the list then." Botan said.

"Then what?" Yusuke asked.

"Then we get to demon world and find Kuchino's lair," Kurama continued.

"And then?" Kuwabara asked.

"Then we save Cassidy without Kuchino getting Brogan. This isn't that hard to remember." Kurama said in a serious tone.

"I'm surrounded by morons…" Brogan huffed, putting her feet on the table and crossing them.

"This is YOUR girlfriend we're trying to save here! You can at least be a little more enthusiastic!" Botan blurted out.

"Why should I?! You won't let me do anything anyways!" Brogan hissed.

"Brogan likes to be Cassidy's knight in shining armor." Roxanne added.

"Only dicks can be knights, retard," Brogan replied mockingly.

Roxanne turned to the men in the room, "She doesn't mean half the things she says, I promise."

"Do I get to go this time?" Brogan asked randomly.

"No," Yusuke stood up, "just leave it to me! I'll return Cassidy safely before tomorrow's nightfall."

"Yusuke, you're not thinking again," Botan warned.

Yusuke sweatdropped, "Well, I'll bring her back before the end of the month, and that's a promise."

"Hey, who's going to stay here and protect Brogan?" Kuwabara asked, actually thinking.

"Why you of course!" Yusuke laughed.

"What?!" Kuwabara and Brogan yelled.

"At least give me a protector with a brain!" Brogan added.

"Besides, you need Kuwabara's sixth sense to find Kuchino and Cassidy," Kurama said calmly.

"I'll do it!" Botan cheered.

"…No," Brogan growled.

Kurama sighed, "Let's just focus on finding Hiei, shall we?"

"Sure, where's that bloody whistle?" Yusuke dug through his pockets.

"Don't do it," Hiei jumped through the open window.

"Hiei!" Roxanne exclaimed, "I'm so glad you came! Someone needs to keep these morons' heads in place."

"Indeed," Hiei looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara who had somehow gotten into each others' headlocks.

"Wonderful, the whole freak show is back in my house," Brogan growled under her breath.

"If I'm correct, you're a demon as well; or have you forgotten?" Kurama smiled.

"Fuck you!" Brogan yelled which caused everyone else to shut up. –_Sweet…-_ "…no one reply to that…"

Kurama covered his mouth to hide his smile which was hiding a laugh, "Why don't you take Hiei with you; I'll stay here with Brogan."

"Can I go? Can I go?!" Roxanne jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure!" Yusuke exclaimed, "The more, the merrier!"

"Yusuke, she can't go! She's only a human," Botan's voice of reason finally spoke.

"Oh right," Yusuke pondered.

"Crap," Roxanne sat in her seat.

"Well, let's get going!" Botan exclaimed.

"It's like I'm working for Koenma all over again," Yusuke cheered a little under a growl.

"Bye-bye, Kurama, we'll be back soon!" Botan said as they left.

"THIS SUCKS!" Brogan said before throwing her chair at the wall and stomping up to her room.

"Oh my," Keiko covered her mouth.

"That's nothing," Roxanne laughed at Keiko and Kurama's expressions. "You should have seen her when her parents told her that they were moving."

"Why's she so angry all the time?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know," Roxanne sighed. "All I know is she's angry she can't do anything to help."

Kurama got up and picked up the chair pieces and put them in the trash barrel that was outside the back door.

"Oh, no!" Keiko gasped.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm skipping school!" Keiko started hyperventilating.

Kurama sweatdropped, "I can write a doctor's not for you if you'd like."

"Lying to the school?" Keiko asked timidly.

"It'll make it an excused absence," Kurama smiled as he got a piece of paper and started writing a note on it. "There, just hurry to school; it's only noon."

"Thank you, Kurama!" Keiko ran out the back door with the note.

Kurama sat down at the table again, "Roxanne, is it?"

"Yes," Roxanne replied, "If you're trying to get rid of me too, it's not going to work. I'm staying with Brogan until this whole mess is gone, got it?"

"Of course," Kurama smiled kindly, "I was wondering why you had travelled so far to find Brogan though."

Roxanne looked down at her hands, "Would you believe me if I told you I'm psychic?"

"Yes, I know a few psychic people," Kurama said reassuringly.

"Cool," Roxanne exclaimed.

Kurama smiled, "What does you being psychic have to do with coming here though?"

Roxanne thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, that's right! I had a vision that Brogan was going to be hurt both physically and mentally… and I wanted to see my best friend of seven years."

"I see… I'm afraid you missed the physical part though."

"What?! She's been injured already?! What I saw was… was gory though!"

"She's fine now obviously, a demon ripped right through her stomach."

"That's what I saw! How can she be walking around like she is? And drinking that much alcohol no less…?"

Kurama chuckled, "Yes, that's a little surprising to me as well."

"I'm going to go have a talk with that girl right now!" Roxanne stood up.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea," Kurama said as he got up and pushed in all the chairs.

"I'm just going to see how she's doing," Roxanne said as she went up the stairs. Kurama sighed and started doing the dishes. "KURAMA!"

Kurama dropped the dishes into the sink and ran upstairs, "What is it?"

"She's gone!" Roxanne said, "I looked all over the upstairs; did you hear her come downstairs?"

Kurama looked out the open window then to the desk that had a note on it. Kurama picked it up and read it, "This says she went to swim practice."

"They have practice on Sundays?" Roxanne asked.

"It's Monday," Kurama corrected.

"Oh… I knew that," Roxanne blushed, embarrassed.

"Let's go, she shouldn't be alone," Kurama went back down the stairs and grabbed his jacket.

"Do you think the demons will still attack her if there are other humans around?"Roxanne asked, trying to keep up.

"They attacked last night when you and Keiko were with us, didn't they?" Kurama opened the door for her as they walked outside.

"Oh, yeah… Good point; we should hurry then," Roxanne said.

Kurama sweatdropped, "I agree..."

* * *

**I know, I suck, just tell me its awesome**


	9. Swim Practice

Rhea: The bold button isn't working...

Freddy: Then fix it you wining peice of crap

Rhea: Thanks... I know you mean it

Freddy: I do

Rhea: Anyways! Sorry I haven't posted anything. School's a drag.

Freddy: And the best part is she doesn't do shit in school either

Rhea: Shut up!

* * *

A whistle, laughter, and splashing echoed off of the huge inside walls that contained a lap pool, wade pool, and two hot tubs. All five of the lanes in the lap pool were filled with high school students all wearing black swim suits with electric green stripes down the sides. Some students were still stretching while most of them just jumped in and started the five-hundred yard warm up. **(That's 20 laps; the longest event in the Olympics I believe and in high school. A lap is from one side of the pool to the other according to Georgia.)**

"Brogan!" Coach Edwards motioned Brogan to come to her with her finger.

Brogan sighed and pulled her hair into a high, loose bun as she walked over lazily, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I don't know what you did during the meet the other day but if you don't show that effort from now on, I'll have to kick you off the team, understood?"

"No, ma'am," Brogan said sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure it was a freak accident… or the guys pitied me and they all let me win."

"Actually, Josh broke his own record; but you broke his," Coach Edwards defended.

"Then we agree; it was a freak accident."

"Get in the first lane you slacker!"

Brogan put on her cap and got in the first lane.

"Brogan, why are you in that lane, you normally swim in the slow lane?" David asked then swam under the lane lines to the second lane where he belonged.

"Coach Eddy wants to see how fast I can swim before I croak and die from lack of air."

"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked sheepishly.

"Oh, my wonderfully gay friend, it means that if I push myself during practice like Eddy is forcing me to, I'm going to hack up a lung, blood and all." And with that remark she put on her goggles and sunk into the water and pushed off of the wall shooting her a good couple of yards and she began the warm up.

David twitched a little, "Ew… that's gross," he copied Brogan in a slightly more feminine way.

"Wow! This is Brogan's school?!" Roxanne said as they walked into the gym.

"Wow! This is Brogan's school?!" Roxanne said as they walked into the gym.

Kurama chuckled, "No, this is just a gym. Her school didn't have enough money to build a pool," Kurama said as he slid past the check in desk with Roxanne.

Roxanne looked around the place as if she were three years old.

"Come on," Kurama tugged her along as they followed signs to the pool area.

Brogan was catching up to Josh who actually made it to practice on that particular day. Some of Brogan's thoughts during the long set were as follows; -_fucking pool… fucking Coach… fucking Josh… fucking demons… fucking Cassidy… fucking boys… fucking Kurama… fucking Roxanne… fucking swimming… fucking goggles…-_

Brogan was on Josh's feet by the time they finished the set. Josh took off his goggles and cap and put them on the side of pool. He then ran his hands through his naturally highlighted brunette hair. "Hey," he said after a moment.

Brogan didn't reply as she peeled her goggles from her face and rested them on her head.

"Coach Edwards said you made it to state," He said, putting his hands on his hips in that snobbish way.

"Sure…" Brogan said, taking her water bottle and drinking some of it.

Before Josh could open his mouth again, Coach Edwards gave them another set of a pyramid she knew Brogan would appreciate. **(A pyramid is too complicated to understand, if you don't know anything about swimming and have been reading my other notes, you will understand this example: 25. 50. 75. 100. 75. 50. 25. That's an elementary example though.)**

Most of the swimmers groaned over the instructions as the first swimmers in each lane took off.

Right before Brogan took off, Roxanne and Kurama walked into the pool deck. Brogan almost forgot that it was her turn and she pushed off of the wall with that extra boost of anger helping her keep in pace with Josh.

"Oh! Is that her?!" Roxanne pointed to an extremely skinny, little girl that was getting into the pool.

"There are far too many ways to prove that she isn't, Roxanne," Kurama leaned in to say in an almost hushed way.

Roxanne looked at the girl again, "Yeah, Brogan would kill herself before she painted her nails pink."

Kurama sweatdropped, "That could be another reason…"

"So where is she?" Roxanne asked, "I'm not too good at finding people when all you have is their skin tone color to determine."

Kurama sighed, "I hate to help point her out this way, but Brogan is a lot more… big boned… and… more… muscular… than most women here."

"You mean she's fat?" Roxanne hurled at him.

"No!" Kurama said without a second's thought, "Merely that the women here are close to anorexia."

Roxanne lifted and eyebrow, "Sure, I'm gonna have to tell Brogan what you said."

"What I meant is that Brogan has a very attractive body, especially when you compare her to the women around here," Kurama said, obviously not thinking.

Roxanne looked up at Kurama with wide eyes, "I think take it back; if I told her that you said that, she'd kill you."

Kurama put his head in his hand, "That's not what I meant, I swear."

Roxanne giggled, "I know, I just wanted to mess with you."

Kurama shook his head and looked over at the swimmers who were waiting wearily for their turn to take off. "She's second in the first lane."

Roxanne looked over at the lane furthest away from them, "I honestly don't think she's THAT big!"  
Kurama sighed, "The other first lane…"

"Oh!" Roxanne looked the lane closest to them, "Oh, now I see her! You can even see that scar on the back of her leg that looks like a skull!"

Kurama looked at Roxanne, "What?!"

Roxanne giggled, "Nothing, It's just more noticeable when its wet is all."

Kurama looked back at Brogan, "How did she get it?"

Roxanne shrugged, "She never talks about herself, even when I ask her certain questions."

"I see," Kurama said wearily as he took a seat on an empty bench; Roxanne sat next to him, watching.

After finishing the hundred free, Brogan was proud of her stable breathing at the speed she was going. –_This isn't as bad as I though…-_ She saw Josh looking down at her. "What do you want?" She asked roughly.

Josh just grinned and started the hundred-twenty-five butterfly. **(Butterfly is the one you see people swimming in posters and crap; it's the hardest… to me at least.)**

-_Awkward…-_ Brogan pushed off of the wall after Josh. –_Josh is acting grosser than usual today… And he's never grinned at anyone like that before…-_

Kurama sighed, resting his elbows on his knees, "It's a good thing we came here; demons are crawling around like termites waiting for the practice to be over."

"Ew!" Roxanne wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's not a pleasant image, Kurama."

"My apologies, would you rather me say that there were a couple hundred waiting patiently outside?" Kurama said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"No…" Roxanne's nose twitched once more.

Brogan took off for the hundred-fifty back stroke. **(Free style on your back for those slow ones… even though you don't 'technically' swim back stroke on your back, but for imagery.)** She got about half way down the pool when her head hit something hard, "What the fu-" She turned over to see Josh standing there.

"That's not normal…" Kurama said, watching Josh cause his whole lane to stop swimming. Kurama looked over at the Coach who was chatting with a guy around her age.

"What's not normal?" Roxanne asked.

"That guy just stopped in the middle of a set; in the middle of the pool no less." Kurama replied, looking over at Josh and Brogan carefully.

The other men and women in the lane were forced to stop too. "Dude, that's totally not cool, you're literally blocking the whole lane," Brogan almost growled.

"That's the point," Josh grinned again in an eerie way.

"Dude… that's creepy… Let me go in front of you then," Brogan tried to weave around Josh.

"I can't let you do that," Josh said, blocking her from swimming on.

"Alright!" Brogan took in a breath and plunged under water. She pushed off the bottom of the pool and slid in between Josh's legs. When she reached the surface; she twisted onto her back and continued. This obviously angered Josh because he growled and nearly torpedoed after her.

Kurama's position became very uneasy, "That's very strange…"

"What is?" Roxanne asked again.

"That boy wouldn't let Brogan swim and now he's speeding after her in the wrong stroke." Kurama said in the same manner.

"Oh… Hey, can demons take the form of certain humans and act as them?" Roxanne asked randomly.

Kurama's eyes widened, "Of course!" Kurama shot up from his seat.

"What? What is it?" Roxanne stood up as well.

"There are demons who can imitate humans, but they're always at least a B class, the lower level demons that have the ability to copy can't copy animals as complex as humans or other demons." Kurama ran to Brogan's lane and splashed his hand in the water as Brogan turned to flip.

Brogan jerked up to see the long, red headed man. "Fuck! Must you follow me everywhe-"

"Brogan, get out of the pool," Kurama cut her off.

"Give me one good reas- ugh! You ass hole!" Brogan turned to the man who grabbed her wrist. "What the fuck is your problem now?!"

"Shit," Kurama murmured.

Roxanne realized she was all alone and ran to Kurama's side.

Josh, tugged on her wrist, "You and I need to have a little talk."

"Fuck that! Get off me!" Brogan tried to yank her wrist back but Josh was too strong.

"Brogan, that's not Josh!" Kurama said as he slid his hands under her arms and pulled her out of the water.

"Whoa… dude, don't ever do that again!" Brogan replied, "What do you mean 'that's not Josh'?"

At that point, Josh hopped out of the water too. "I'd like to know that too."

Kurama took Brogan's wrist gently and pulled her over to the bench. "He's a demon in disguise, Brogan. We have to leave now."

Brogan laughed a little, "You mean a beast at swimming or one of those creeps that's after me?"

"The second, now come on, this is why you don't go anywhere without me." Kurama tried to get her to budge.

"Yeah, uh… no." Brogan stood in her place.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"One, it's too fucking cold outside for me and two, I'd never run around in a bathing suit." Brogan said annoyed.

"We don't have time for th-" Kurama got cut off again.

This time it wasn't Brogan. All of the lights flicked off and all the glass of the windowed wall that showed another pool outside burst.

"What the fuck?!" Brogan turned around to see what just happened.

"Brogan!" Roxanne screamed as Josh appeared next to Brogan and picked her up. He escaped through the once glassed in wall that was just a few strips of lingering scrap metal.

"PUT ME! THE FUCK! DOWN!" Brogan screamed as she pounded on Josh's back.

"Shit!" Kurama ran after them.

The students left in the water and the coach stared at Roxanne after Kurama had disappeared after Brogan.

"Uh… Hehheh… funny story about that…" Roxanne said before running after Kurama, "Don't leave me behind, Kurama!"

Josh had swung Brogan over his shoulder like a bag of sand and was now awesomely leaping from tree to tree in the park with many trees and a few oblivious people, the good cliché way. He was heading towards the sea port.

Brogan was kicking and cursing at him like she did everyone else. All of a sudden she stopped which didn't faze Josh in the least. Brogan randomly grabbed a branch and clung to it and, very rapidly, held on to it as Josh kept going. Thus causing Brogan's body to slip out of Josh's grip, which also caused Josh to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Brogan clung to the branch long enough to pull herself up onto it where she straddled it, then looked around for Josh.

Josh picked himself up and looked up at Brogan, "Get down here, now!"

"Fuck that!" Brogan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Have it your way then," Josh went to the tree Brogan was in and started climbing it.

Brogan looked around and found a bird house on the branch above her. She plucked it from the string that held it to the branch and chucked it at Josh. The bird house hit Josh on the head and he lost his balance again, "two points!" Brogan said as she looked around for something else to throw.

Josh regained balance before falling too far as he grabbed a branch before gravity could drag him to the ground, "Bitch! Stop prolonging fate!"

"Who's fate, your fate? As you wish, get up here so I can knock the shit out of you!" Brogan teased.

Josh didn't reply; he just kept climbing. When he got to the branch below the one Brogan resided on, he grinned up at her, "Don't make this too complicated, you wouldn't want to be the one to fall, would you?"

"I welcome it, now pull yourself up so your face can meet my fist," Brogan remarked. Josh grabbed the branch above him and pulled himself up. He wasn't there for long though because Brogan's fist hit him square in the nose. He fell back to the branch below. "Did you think I was kidding or something?!" Brogan yelled to him.

"No, I just underestimated your masculine arm!" Josh said as he started to heave himself back onto the branch for a second time. That time Brogan didn't wait for him to finish getting up, she clung to the branch with both arms as she slid out her leg and kicked him as hard a she could in the face. This time Josh fell to the ground, taking out a few branches on the way.

"You take that back, bastard!" Brogan growled. Josh didn't reply; he lay motionless on the ground. Brogan looked at him then around her to see if anyone saw. There was no one though. "Josh?" –_Oh shit! I killed Josh! The coach is gonna kill me!-_

* * *

_Rhea: ok, so the italics don't turn off but th__e bold doesn't come on... this is fucked up..._

_Freddy: You're fucked up. _

_Kaira: -whacks Freddy upside the head with a text book- _


	10. I'M BACK!

YO! Long time no see, eh? Bad stuff happened. Let's not go there.

BUT I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?

Long story short, Forgot how to get into this account so I made a new one.

Plus the email associated with this account has been wipe off the face of the earth. idk how but it did o.O

COME CHECK IT OUT! MY NAME IS:

GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That is, if any of you guys are still around :P

Love,

Rhea

* * *

oh yeah, one more thing, if you think I should revive this story, let me know! ;)


End file.
